The Immortal Lords
by Bleeding-Ink86
Summary: Voldemort has been offered immortality by Kronos in exchange of help to destroy Mt. Olympus. Harry and the Order now have to help the Demigods if they want to have a chance to survive against Voldemort and his army.
1. Alliances

**Alliances**

_August 11th, New York, USA_

I was dreaming of Luke once again for the second time in a row this week. He was not alone, but accompanied by a very interesting looking person with a snake looking face and red eyes. They were walking out in a garden at night as if these two had known each other for a long time. The garden looked weird with its peacocks roaming about the place but what was more peculiar about the place was the gate. People dressed in ancient looking clothing and graduation robes were able to walk in and out as if it weren't there. As if it were an illusion made of smoke.

Luke's eyes were glowing gold, as they did nowadays, but they did not have any of the usual malevolence but glee. "I do have to admit Lord Voldemort, your work is impressive," Luke said. "I do not say this to most mortals, just so you know."

"Hmm," Snake Man, Voldemort, responded. He looked irritated, I could tell, but was trying hard to not cross the Titan Lord, which was a smart move to be honest.

"You know why I'm here."

"I do not take orders from anyone," Snake Man responded, his speech much different from Luke-Kronos'. He had a strong accent that seemed to come from somewhere in the United Kingdom and believe me, after living my life in New York all of your life, you get to know a thing or two about accents.

"No, I'm not asking you to take orders from me," Kronos explained. No matter how many times I had seen it, seeing Kronos talking through Luke's mouth was still frightening. "I'm only mere asking for you alliance."

"And in return...?"

Kronos smiled, "once Olympus is destroyed with your help, I shall make you immortal and I let you rule the mortal world as you please. I merely want what was taken from me long ago."

Voldemort-the name alone sent a cold chill down my spine-smiled. The act itself made me want to hide in a corner and hope to never dream of him again. "That fool of Dumbledore and his little pet, Potter, have destroyed most of my Horcruxes… I have to be careful of what I do..."

"Wait; say no more...we have company." Luke turned his head towards my direction making me wake up out of pure terror. After calming down a bit, I slumped back onto my pillow wondering of what Kronos was up to this time. In a week I will be hopefully be turning sixteen, a good age for a normal teenager, but when you're the son of a god, and with a prophecy that has your name written all over it, turning sixteen is no longer exciting.

"Knock, knock," my mom said as she knocked at the same time. Her face was radiant and happy despite the constant worry she usual hid from Paul, my brand new stepfather, and me.

"Morning, mom."

"Morning Percy. I'm just letting you know that she's here." The smile she gave me was the usual I-know-something-you-don't smile. She tended to have this smile every time I mentioned my friends Rachel or Annabeth.

"Oh..." I managed to say. "Well, tell her to wait for me, I'm just going to get dressed real quick." My mom nodded and closed the bedroom door behind her. I rolled out of bed, quite literally, and dressed in my only pair of jeans that were not singed or torn and a black shirt with the slogan of "Mythical Wildlife Federation". Once ready, I went to the living room and found my fiery haired friend- Rachel Elizabeth Dare- waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" She asked as she put a drawing pad away, a large smile across her face. She was wearing a ratty green shirt with an old pair of jeans. Her usual fiery hair was pinned back away from her green eyes.

"Yep." I have to admit, after a very stressful summer at Half Blood Hill I kept finding myself being drawn to Rachel more and more for "normal time" as we liked to call it.

"I say we go and have a bite to eat," Rachel said interrupting my thoughts. "I was thinking something positively not healthy and I know of the perfect place to go."

I laughed. "Alright."

"You can take the Prius." Paul said as he tossed the keys to me. Now, don't get too freaked out. A teen with no license driving? How irresponsible of my parents. However, after battling monsters and other mythological creatures, driving a normal mortal car seemed rather easy. Now driving a chariot at full speed and batting at the same time, now _that_ is more complicated.

After saying our goodbyes, Rachel and left the apartment. The drive to wherever we were going, Rachel refused to tell me, was rather enjoyable as we sang along our favorite songs. However, the fun time was over when halfway to our destination, we heard screams and saw panicked people running away from something we couldn't. Above in the sky, I saw what they were terrified of and all I could do was blink in confusion.

"Holy gods, what is that?" I asked as I pointed towards the sky. Rachel followed my finger and saw what I was pointing to: three hooded figures riding on brooms. Now, being a New Yorker and a Demigod you would think I would be prepared for pretty much everything. However, no matter how long I've lived in this city or how much training I have done, seeing people _actually_ flying on brooms was sort of like a slap in a face with a fish. Not that I speak from experience or something.

"Are those...people?" Rachel asked as we got out of the car. The hooded, broom-riding people were dangerous as they were creating explosions in buildings and shops. The Mist, I noticed was not working so well because the people were screaming back and forth about the hooded figures in the sky.

"I think they're Hecate's children," I said more to myself than anyone else. "She sided with Kronos so-"

"No Percy, they're not Hecate's," said Rachel as we witnessed a mortal being suspended in air shouting in pure agonizing pain. "I sense...something more evil than a child of Hecate's." A shiver ran down my back. In the back of my brain, I started to understand that this was the outcome of Kronos' new alliance.

"Rachel, get out of here," I said as I withdrew Riptide from my pocket. I thought she was going to protest but all she did was nod, which I was glad. Once she took off in Paul's Prius, I realized that while those people were flying so far above ground, having Riptide was rather useless. Then it hit me. I whistled hard and waited for a moment. Waiting was never a strong suit of mine, really, especially when I see people being tortured and pleading for their lives.

_Yo Boss, _my Pegasus, Blackjack appeared behind me, _need a ride?_

"You have no idea," I said as I tried to tune out the screams coming from the tortured man above. Sometimes being the son of the creator of horses was a good thing, for you could do things other children of the gods could not do: understand the pegasi and their brethren such as horses and zebras. Yes, it sounds lame but don't laugh. It has come rather useful in my lifetime.

_Woah, how are they doing that? _Blackjack asked as we got close to them.

"We're about to find out," I muttered as I tightened my grip around Riptide. "Hey you!" I shouted at the figures. The three of them faced me, which meant that whoever was making the man fly had lost concentration. The now unconscious man was currently plummeting to his death very fast. I cursed in ancient Greek and indicated to Blackjack to dive to the man. Fortunately enough, though, Blackjack was fast and managed to catch the man on his back. I was glad but it was uncomfortable for the rider, which in this case was me. We landed back on the ground and that's when I noticed that the three people were laughing with pure amusement as they also landed on the ground.

"So it's true...," one of them said, clearly an European female because of her accent. "The little boy is just like Potter, when it comes to saving 'innocent' people. How wonderful." Potter...that was the second time I'd heard that name.

"Who are you?" I asked, griping Riptide so hard that my hand was hurting. No one responded.

_I don't like the smell of them_, _boss_. Blackjack said as he backed away a bit.

"Get out of here and take the man with you," I ordered. Blackjack was hesitant at first but heeded my command nonetheless.

"He wants to know who we are, Lucius," the woman said in a mocking tone.

"No need, Bellatrix." Before I knew it, a flash of red light hit me square on the chest, which sent me flying for at least half a block. I hit the pavement hard but I had taken worse poundings than this before. When I stood, everything around me spun but I could still see that my enemy had lowered their hoods to reveal one woman, Bellatrix, and two men.

Bellatrix was laughing happily. By that time, I was mad and without thinking, I charged towards them. Riptide was ready to slice them if they were not mortal. However, before I had to chance to advance a few feet, I found myself eating pavement without really knowing what had hit me. I stood once again, blood was trickling down my temple and nose but I was not ready to give up just yet. What I found odd was that they had no weapons at all except for a small twig each of them carried

A man with long blond hair smiled and raised the stick of doom towards my direction. Knowing fairly well now what was about to happen, I dodged out of the way as a jet of green light hit the spot I used to be.

"He's learned how to play our game," Bellatrix shrieked with delight as she raised her stick once again at my direction. This time I dodged the hit by hiding behind an abandoned car. "You can't hide forever, Jackson," Crazy Bellatrix crooned. My heart was racing fast; I had no idea of what to do because these people were not giving me a chance to get close to them without eating the pavement.

"Oh Jackson..." the woman sang. "Come out and play!" I grinned despite myself and had to bite my tongue, which happened to be the only way that stopped me from saying what I was thinking. "Oi, I'm bored already." And before I knew it, the car that I was hiding behind was completely lifted by an invisible force and thrown behind Bellatrix, the man Lucius and the third man. "I found him!" Bellatrix exclaimed with pure glee. Her stick was pointing towards me but before I could dodge the light again, the woman screamed a weird word before my world turned black.

All I could feel was the most horrible pain in the world. I cannot even begin explaining over how much pain I felt. It was as if my skin was melting off my bones but multiplied by a hundred. Without realizing it, I was on the ground begging them to stop but all she did was laugh in return to my begging. Then as fast as it started, everything stopped. My bones hurt, as did my skin surrounding it. I wanted to move but at the same time, I just wanted to sleep and rest my pain away. As I laid on the cold pavement with my eyes closed, I could hear screams coming from everywhere, including above me. I opened my eyes, which hurt a lot, and saw almost the entire Apollo cabin flying and shooting arrows at my tormentors.

I saw how Michael Yew managed to land an arrow on Bellatrix shoulder sending her into a fit of rage. Fortunately, though, the woman's pain was apparently so great that she vanished on the spot. Lucius on the other hand, along with his friend, tried to fight off the Apollo cabin on their own but quite honestly Apollo has quite a few sons and daughters making it a bit of an unfair fight. Almost desperately, Lucius pointed at the sky and shot a jet of green light once again but this time it hit a young boy of no older than thirteen. Horrified I watched as the boy fell off his Pegasus towards the street, I tried to speak, to tell someone to dive for the boy but I felt so weak.

Without knowing or wanting to, I passed out during a battle.

* * *

"He's going to be fine, right, Chiron?"

"I believe so, yes. How are his wounds, Michael?"

"Some are bad but nothing grave." I heard Michael say. "He took a bad hit to the head but it should heal in a few hours at the most."

"And here I was ready to tell Poseidon that his annoying son was dead." I heard Mr. D sigh with annoyance.

"I think my dad would not have appreciated that," I muttered as I tried to sit up. I was back in my cabin, surrounded by my friend Annabeth, my camp director, Mr. D and Chiron. "What happened?" I managed to ask.

"You stupid Seaweed brain." Annabeth looked like she was just about to punch me but I guess when you're defenselessly laying on a bed all banged up, its a bit easy to get away with almost anything. "You almost got yourself killed!"

"Well aware of that, thanks," I said as I touched my bandaged head. "But by what exactly?"

"Not what," Chiron corrected me. "But by whom. Michael told me what he saw and all I can narrow it down to is to Hecate's-"

"No, they're not," I said while shaking my head which had been a dumb idea as a new wave of pain came making me groan. "Rachel said-"

"Rachel?" Annabeth asked. "Why was she there?"

"We were hanging out for the day." I explained wishing Annabeth would just back off a little bit from Rachel. Besides, I didn't owe her an explanation or anything as if she was my girlfriend. "Anyway, Rachel said that they're not Hecate's-"

"Like she would know," Annabeth muttered while rolling her eyes.

"They're not Hecate's children," I continued while ignoring Annabeth's comments. "She said she sensed something more evil about them. And then there was my dream..." I told them of my dream with Luke offering immortality to a snake man named Voldemort. I also told me that while Rachel and I were out going to get breakfast, we saw the three hooded figures flying on brooms and causing explosions all round. The mention of food had been a bad idea because my stomach quickly perked up and began protesting to be fed. I ignored the feeling and continued to tell everyone how the Mist must have not been working properly because the Mortals were seeing exactly the same thing what I was seeing.

I also explained how they had knocked me to the ground twice with a flick of their stick and how, without much of an effort, Bellatrix had gotten hold of the car I was hiding behind and threw it behind them as if it were made out of foam.

"The Apollo cabin came just in time. Which I still don't know how you guys managed that." I said after I finished telling my story. "I was in so much pain I thought I was going to go crazy if they didn't stop soon. This reminds me, I saw the Lucius man hit one of the boys from Apollo and fell from his Pegasus. Is he all right? Did someone catch him?"

Annabeth, Chiron, Michael and even Mr. D exchanged looks that I immediately did not like "Umm...Percy..."

"Alex is dead," Michael said as he finished bandaging my leg. "He died a Hero's death." And with that, Michael left the cabin without saying anymore to us.

"Unfortunately, this is just the beginning," Chiron said. "But perhaps..."

"Whatever you're thinking, Chiron, it will not work," Mr. D said with a shake of his head.

"With all due respect, sir, I think they may be of help."

"Who?" I asked but it was as if I had said nothing, for both Mr. D and Chiron continued to argue.

"If Kronos did indeed succeed in getting Voldemort to help, which by today's attack, he did, we alone cannot defeat Kronos. We might as well toss our weapons and give up. A group of three wizards alone can defeat us and easily give access to Kronos to Mount Olympus."

"Wizards?" It was Annabeth's turn of being ignored.

"Look, sir," I could tell that Chiron was not going to give up any time soon. "All I need to do is Iris message an old friend of mine who I hear is now teaching at the school nowadays." And with that, both Chiron and Mr. D left my cabin, arguing over whatever it was, leaving Annabeth and me alone. That was until she realized that it was against the rules and left hastily to her own cabin muttering how she needed to go and get ready for rock climbing with her Cabin.

It was that moment, however, that I realized that something big was about to happen and I wasn't sure that I was going to like it.

* * *

_Late Afternoon, August 11__th__, Hogwarts, England_

Firenze left his classroom at an alarming speed towards Dumbledore's office. After not hearing from an old friend for over four decades, it appeared that everything was worse in his friend's world. He had promised never to meddle once again in the affairs of the gods but this time Chiron's world collided with his and he could not wait to tell Dumbledore the alarming news regarding an immortal You-Know-Who. Firenze knew very well that Dumbledore was in the castle and holding a meeting with the Order. Calming himself, he went up the door and knocked fighting the urge to just burst in. However, after hearing angry voices coming from inside he decided it was wise for him to just wait outside for a while. Finally, after waiting for over a minute, a woman with red hair opened the door.

"Firenze."

"Molly."

"Ah, Firenze," The ex-headmaster said as he noticed the centaur walking into his office. "Anything I could do for you?"

"Headmaster...I have troubling news." All listened patiently for him to tell what his friend, Chiron, had told him. He told Dumbledore and the Order about the boy having a dream about Voldemort agreeing to help their enemy in exchange of immortality. He also mentioned of the attack by three Death Eaters in New York City. He kept to himself, however, the fact that the boy, Percy Jackson, was a demigod; too much explanation and very little time. The fewer people who had knowledge of the gods and demigods was for the best not only for the young heroes but for the 'normal' people as well.

"But how is this possible?" Minerva McGonagall asked Dumbledore as she immediately sensing that Firenze was keeping information from the group. "A child, a muggle child at that, being able to dream of You-Know-Who?"

"It seems," Dumbledore looked around. Every one was seated around his desk except for Harry, who was sitting aloof from everyone in the Order-his two friends the only people surrounding him. "That this is the child of the Great Prophecy, am I right Firenze?" Dumbledore was aware of the gods and the demigods as an old friend of his was a son of Hades but most unfortunately, their friendship had ended in a war.

"Yes, sir."

"Prophecy?" Tonks asked. "But I thought Harry..."

"Harry has nothing to do with this particular prophecy," Dumbledore stated as he rose from his seat. "Just as we hide from the muggles, this other world hides from them too. They are, however, very different from us. Unfortunately I cannot give out too many details at the moment until I have a group of people who are willing to fight Kronos."

"Kronos?" Hermione asked. "Is that not the name of an old muggle mythology god?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Indeed, Miss Granger. It appears to be that our world has collided with their world. If we don't act fast, no matter what we do towards trying to defeat Voldemort, every effort will be futile because of his immortality."

"Then what can we do?" Remus Lupin asked.

"We will help them," said Harry. He looked at everyone and wished he had not spoken but something in side him pushed him to make that decision. "If we allow Voldemort help his new friend," he was using the term very loosely. "We'll lose every battle against him. And I for one don't wish for Voldemort to be immortal." While everyone shuddered at the thought, Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "Sir..."

"No need, Harry." Dumbledore said with a faint smile, "All I can say is that you know the consequences." Harry nodded.

"He will not go!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as she shook her head fiercely from side to side. "He's just a child, Dumbledore, he cannot-"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I'm going." Harry felt bad deep inside for talking back to Mrs. Weasley, but he knew that he had to go and help otherwise the entire journey of destroying the Horcruxes would have been pointless.

"And we're not letting you go alone, mate." Ron said with a small, nervous smile.

"Ronald...!"

"Mum I'm sorry but..." Ron could not finish the sentence.

"We're of age now..." Hermione finished. Mrs. Weasley's eyes welled with tears but gave up nonetheless for she knew that no matter how much she argued and opposed to the idea, she was never going to get her way.

"Well, since that's decided," Dumbledore said after the awkward silence that followed the argument between the three teenagers and Mrs. Weasley. "Firenze, please tell your friend that we'll arrive later tonight." With a quick nod, Firenze retreated himself from the office and headed back to his classroom to do Dumbledore's bidding. Once there, he took a pouch he had hidden a long time ago in the bark of a tree. From it, he took out a golden drachma. As he approached a water fountain, dread filled his heart. One way or another, he knew that this message was going to change the magical world forever.

* * *

Last Edited: 1/31/12.


	2. The Hunting of HalfBloods

Woo! I updated. Ok first of all I would like to point out that there was a change on the first chapter. It was a minor change in the conversation between Kronos and Voldemort and the Horcrux. I had to change it otherwise I would've come across a major problem. If you want please just go back and read that little part. If not, well...yeah. Again, once again I'm sorry! Also, I would like to point out that this is taking place during the 5th book of Percy Jackson (working some details into it with this) and with the beginning of book 7 of HP. Some details of book six will be changed in order to make this story work. Anyway, enough babbling from my part. On with the story!

**WARNING:** From now on you'll find spoilers from book 5 of Percy Jackson.

* * *

**The Hunting of Half-Bloods**

_8pm, August 11th, Hogwarts_

After the rather tense and long meeting Harry, Ron and Hermione headed silently back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Classes have not started yet, Harry remembered as they turned to a deserted corridor. They had arrived at Hogwarts earlier that week after spending about month or so at the Burrow. After the attack of Death Eaters at Bill's and Fleur's wedding, the only safe place for Harry and anyone in the Order was the school itself and under Dumbledore's protection for the Ministry of Magic had fallen to the hands of Voldemort much to the Order's distress. On his seventeenth birthday, Harry had then announced to everyone at the Burrow during the dinner party Mrs. Weasley had made for him that since he was now over age, he was going to join the Order of the Phoenix. At first, Mrs. Weasley had protested against it but Harry calmly told her that it was what he wanted and needed to do aside from finding the rest of the Horcrux…but he kept that part to himself.

More to Mrs. Weasley's horror and dislike, both Ron and Hermione decided that they too would join the Order, as Harry expected they would do. They had talked about it, Hermione said as Mrs. Weasley was pleading everyone to come to reason. Hermione told everyone what she suspected Harry was going to join as soon as he turned seventeen and how it had been easy for the two of them to reach the decision of joining the Order as soon as Harry did.

"Odd, isn't it?" Hermione asked as they climbed through the portrait hole breaking the thick silence. "The name Kronos."

Ron shrugged his shoulders before taking over the largest couch. "Odd yes, but not as odd as You-Know-Who's," he said as he fished a chocolate frog out of his robes.

"But don't you remember what Dumbledore said?" Hermione argued as she too took an empty sofa for herself. Harry, who was tired of sitting, stood by the end of Ron's couch, half-listening; half thinking of the muggle boy Firenze had talked about.

"Dumbledore said quite a bit today, Hermione," Ron said as the bit the head off the chocolate frog. "Gonna have to get used to it though…these meetings. Rather dull sometimes."

"Dumbledore said something about other worlds," Hermione pointed out looking at Harry for support "So, what if we are not the only ones hiding from muggles? And I do not mean the wizarding world in the States."

"Odd lot they are..." Ron mumbled.

Hermione ignored Ron and continued, "Harry, don't you know who Kronos was?"

Harry shrugged. It had been more than seven years since he had attended a muggle school so the details about the ancient mythology had quite left his brains. "Vaguely, but they're just tales, no? Something the Greeks used to explain life and tell their kids?"

Ron snickered. "Someone is using the name of a child's fairy tale?"

"No, not a fairy tale but ancient Muggle believes." Hermione corrected, "The ancient Greeks believed in the Titan Lord named Kronos, Lord of Time. After he killed his father for power, the dying Uranus, not the planet Ronald, prophesized that one of Kronos' own children was going to take him down just as Kronos had done with his own father. Time passed and Kronos' wife gave birth five different times. First were his three daughters: Hestia, Hera and Demeter. Then two sons followed them: Poseidon and Hades. However, because of the prophecy Kronos swallowed each of his children as they were born."

"No bloody way!" Ron exclaimed. Harry could tell that he wanted to laugh but was afraid of Hermione's possible wrath.

"But wasn't there someone else?" Harry asked trying to remember the old stories.

"Exactly! During the sixth pregnancy, Rhea, full of grief and rage towards her husband, decided to give birth in Crates, far away from Kronos. After giving birth, Rhea went back but in order to fool her husband Rhea grabbed a rock and wrapped it in a blanket. When Kronos saw what she was carrying, he immediately asked her to hand over the child. Without hesitation, Rhea handed over the "child" and watched as Kronos swallowed a rock. Meanwhile, back in Crates, the minor gods and nymphs took care of the Zeus, the baby Rhea had left behind. Years passed and eventually Zeus became a servant for Kronos. Once there, he placed an elixir in his father's drink which caused him to vomit his other children who were whole and well."

"Are you bloody serious, Hermione?" Ron asked as he stared at her as if trying to decide whether she was. Harry on the other way tried to remember the story from long ago.

"Zeus' brothers and sisters picked him as their leader, right?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "And for ten long years, Kronos battled his children for power over the universe. What determined the battle was when Zeus liberated the Cyclops and the Hundred-Handed Giants who pledged their alliance to Zeus. Kronos, in the end lost and was chopped into tiny pieces and thrown into a dark place in the Underworld."

"Bloody mad, that is," Ron said. "Hermione, do you honestly believe that there's a bloke in the States trying to take over the universe from his children? The man is delusional, Hermione."

"Well...I know it sound far fetched-"

"They're stupid old muggle stories," Ron argued.

"Hey, I don't-"

"It doesn't matter," Harry interrupted knowing very well that another argument was about to break out between the two of them. "We'll find out soon enough."

"Harry's right," Hermione said as she stood up. "We only have a couple of hours before we meet Dumbledore at the Hog's Head!" And with that, Hermione left but not to her room in the girl's dormitory but out the common room. To the library Harry thought, to perhaps research and prove Ron that the Mythological world may perhaps exist besides the wizarding world.

Harry, on the other hand did not know what to think. For one side the idea of Mythological beings and creatures being real was very far fetched but then again, Firenze had mentioned how a muggle boy had dreamed of someone offering immortality to Voldemort. The only way Voldemort had kept himself immortal had been through the Horcrux but he was still mortal one way or another. If all Horcruxes were to be destroyed, Voldemort could be easier to defeat and would not come back to life. At least...that is what Dumbledore thought.

Suddenly, Harry's heart raced as he followed Ron to their room. He and Dumbledore had managed to find a Horcrux but to their dismay, it had been a fake one with a note inside by someone named R.A.B. After they had arrived from the cave, they had been surprised by a Death Eater infiltration in the castle thanks to Draco Malfoy. Snape, who Harry had distrusted from the very beginning, tried to kill Dumbledore but the attempt failed when Fawkes appeared out of nowhere and helped Dumbledore escape. Harry, who had been hiding petrified then under the invisibility cloak, watched as the Death Eaters, furious of Dumbledore's escape, decided to leave Hogwarts but not before creating some chaos.

Dumbledore never came back to Hogwarts much to everyone's distress. However, the professor reappeared on the second night Harry was back with the Dursleys. He looked weaker, Harry had noticed, and tired but did not have time to question the professor due to the fact that Dumbledore had asked him to pack as fast and light as he could. After being explained of the situation, Harry said his good-byes to the Dursleys knowing very well he was not going to see them again and headed out to Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore explained to Harry that after the attack at Hogwarts he had gone back to Headquarters to see if he could get the whereabouts of the real necklace.

Harry had been surprised to find out that R.A.B. had actually been Sirius' younger brother whom he had believed to be a coward and a Death Eater until the end of his days. The actual locket, however, had been with Umbridge for some time until Dumbledore, with the help of some polyjuice potion, had managed to get it from her. At Grimmauld Place, which had been evacuated while Dumbledore had gone missing, the professor had instructed Harry on how to fight the soul inside the locket for Dumbledore himself was weak. In the end, Harry defeated Voldemort's fragment but up to this date, he still had nightmares about it.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked as he closed the lid of his trunk with a heavy thud.

"Yeah..." Harry lied. Too many thoughts were filling his head but tried hard to put them away as he rummaged through his own trunk looking for the items he would need. His broom for one thing was needed for they had been told that they could not go directly to their destination. He also stashed his invisibility cloak in his school bag followed by the Marauder's map. If he could not be near Ginny because it was dangerous, he could at least make sure she was all right after she arrived at Hogwarts from Grimmauld Place to start the term under the Ministry of Magic controlled school.

* * *

It was late night when they met up with everyone at the Hog's head. It was, oddly enough, empty except for those who were going to the mission. As Harry, Ron and Hermione entered, they saw Remus and Tonks, who had secretly married off during his stay at the Weasleys. In addition, to Harry's surprise, Viktor Krum was also there deep in conversation with Bill Weasley. Fleur, Bill's wife, however was talking to Bill's young brothers Fred and George about the properties of Veela hairs. The only one missing, however, was Dumbledore himself.

After greeting everyone, the three of them sat by a window and waited. Hermione pulled a large and battered book-Ancient Muggle Creatures, Figures and Believes. Real or are they just Mental? By Barthilow Leises-from an odd handbag and read. The rather familiar-looking bartender brought Butterbeer over to them and Harry only half listened as Ron complained about Krum's presence.

"He shouldn't be here," he protested.

"Ron, just leave him alone. He's only trying to help anyway," Hermione said without taking her eyes off the book. "Dumbledore believes that he is useful and I do honestly think he's a strong fighter."

Harry was just about to say something that would have calmed Ron down when he spotted Dumbledore through the dusty window walking towards the Hog's Head. He was not alone, however, but with a patronus. Through the dirty window, Harry saw the patronus and thought that it resembled a horse or a doe. He squinted his eyes to get a better look but the mysterious patronus disappeared just as Dumbledore entered the pub leaving Harry to wonder who was the owner of the mysterious patronus.

"Thank you all for coming here," Dumbledore said as he locked the door behind him, the pub owner had disappeared all of the sudden.

"He looks troubled," Hermione whispered to Harry who quickly nodded in agreement.

"I'm truly sorry I'm late," Dumbledore apologized. "However, it has given everyone the chance to get here on time. Ah, Miss Granger...I see you're doing some research. Smart move, smart move. Now everyone, please gather around. We must leave at once but before we do, some instructions are in order. We'll be traveling via Portkeys. They were made just before the Ministry's take over so they're safe." He pointed at a crummy old boot and a midsize broken clock sitting on two different tables.

"Remus your group will consist of Nymphadora, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley." At this point Fred, George, Bill and Ron looked at each other trying to figure which Weasley he meant. Sensing the confusion, Dumbledore corrected himself "Mr. Ron Weasley that is and Mr. Krum. The rest of you," he said as he looked at Fred, George, Bill and Fleur. "You will be traveling with me. As soon as we land, please mount your brooms. Miss granger, since you do not have your own broom I took the liberty of brining one when I happened to visit this charming place for a few drinks. Now please, everyone, gather around your designated portkey." Harry followed Remus to the ratty boot, touched with one hand, his broom ready on the other and waited along everyone else.

They, in fact, did not have to wait long for within a few seconds Harry felt the nasty feeling on his navel as he was being pulled towards their destination. Before he could even think much about where exactly they were going, the feeling ended. Harry landed hard on his tailbone and let out a string of curses that might've sent Mrs. Weasley into a fit. As he stood up, he noticed that they no longer were they in the Hog's Head but underneath a dark sky decorated with a few stars.

"Harry..." Remus said. Harry nodded and realized he was the only one still on the ground while everyone was hovering on their brooms waiting for him. With one simple kick, Harry joined everyone on the sky and started to fly towards an unknown destination, the feeling of dread was overwhelming him as they flew.

* * *

_Early morning, August 12th, Half-Blood Hill_

I have to say, being a demigod can sometimes be rather annoying, especially when you're trying to get a good night sleep. Somehow, we demigods are never allowed that. This time around I found myself in an old house that desperately needed some cleaning. The mess was everywhere. Mind you, I know I'm not your average clean freak considering the current state of my messy cabin and room at home, but this house was beyond anything I could ever achieve on my own. Paintings were askew, broken bottles, wrappers and trash were piled on a corner, and layers upon layers of dust were so visible that it would send my mother or anyone from the Aphrodite cabin into a shock. Or a cleaning frenzy. Don't know which is worse.

I walked towards the only lit room in the house just to find myself once again face to face with the crazy woman Bellatrix and Lucius. They were sitting in front of a fire looking rather angry and a somewhat nervous. "I don't like him, he lied to us," Bellatrix hissed as she rubbed her shoulder, pain was clear in her face as water. "And most importantly he lied to the Dark Lord. He said that their weapons would not hurt us and that we could easily kill that Jackson boy."

"He's just as lucky as Potter," Lucius muttered. "However, their luck will soon run out and we'll get them both."

"I still don't understand why the Dark Lord would befriend that muggle man."

"Technically," a voice from behind them said. Bellatrix, with one swift movement, stood from her sofa and pointed her stick at the new comer. Lucius, too, had done the same. Honestly, I couldn't blame them for getting startled for neither I heard the man come in. "The man is not a muggle. Besides, dear Bellatrix, who are we to question what the Dark Lord does? We should simply serve him and be grateful he is once again among us."

"Snape!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she pointed her stick at the cloaked man, every inch in her face showed hatred towards him. "What are you doing here?" The name "Snape" almost made me laugh. I mean...really! The name was just hilarious. However, as much as I thought the name hilarious, it was clear that the man was not. He was tall with pale skin and black eyes. His hair was long and greasy definitely gross looking. He, just like Crazy Bellatrix and Lucius, had an accent. He was dressed in all black but what I found intimidating about him was his demeanor. Immediately I did not like him.

"After today's failure, the Dark Lord wishes for me to carry on this mission."

"Why you?" Bellatrix hissed, still pointing her stick to Snape. Lucius had lowered his down but did not relax. "He shouldn't have picked you! I'm still very capable of leading this mission if Lucius can't carry it out. Besides, don't you have a school to run?"

"Would you like to tell him yourself, Bellatrix?" Snape asked, a small smile forming across his face "I'm sure he would not mind being interrupted from his...shall we say current travels? And I know it has been a while for you, Bellatrix, but apparently you need to be reminded…Hogwarts doesn't begin until September first."

Bellatrix said nothing but just sneered at the man.

"Good. Now please, Bellatrix, lower your wand and get ready." Snape turned to Lucius "Gather all the Death Eaters you have around. I'll get the reinforcements I was granted to have around"

"Where are we going?" Lucius, who had kept quiet all the time, asked.

"We are going hunting for some half-blood children."

Before I could hear anything else, the scene shifted once more.

This time around, I was in a familiar room with music blaring out of a high tech stereo. My friend Rachel, who was still dressed in the same outfit I had last seen her, was sitting on her favorite chair by the window. Her eyes were closed but her right hand was fast at work on a sketch. I approached her but as I did, I noticed a painting of myself. Except I looked older, perhaps around eighteen, with glasses and a scar on my forehead. I examined the painting closer and decided that the person was not me.

We had the same green eyes, the same hair color and even a sword but it definitely did not look like Riptide. The eyes in the portrait looked troubled and even sad. Unsure of what I was seeing, I moved on and found a second artwork. This time it was a charcoal sketch of a face divided in half. Half of the face was of a young boy perhaps of the tender age of eleven; the other half was of Snake Man from my previous dream. Troubled, I moved on to the third and final sketch. This time it was a hand drawing of the Empire State building with warriors carrying javelins and shields at its base as if protecting it. At the top of the building however, the sketch showed people flying on brooms...and with my previous experience they were most likely attacking the building to help Kronos reach Mount Olympus.

"Percy?" I turned towards the voice and saw Rachel staring directly in my direction but not really looking at me. I tried to respond but all faded in black.

"Percy! Wake up!" I opened my eyes only to find Annabeth hovering above me, a helmet under her arm.

"Wha..?" I asked, still drowsy. "What are you-"

"We're being attacked. Hurry!"

And with that, Annabeth left my cabin leaving me confused.

"_We are going hunting for some half-blood children,"_ the man, Snape, in my dream had said. My senses kicked in and immediately I reached for Riptide and got ready. I stepped outside and instantly followed every armed Demigod towards the tree that used to be Thalia's-Zeus's daughter who was now a Hunter for Artemis. From the Hill I could see our old and familiar enemies. However, what scared me the most were the dark figures flying towards us.

The attack on Half-Blood Hill had started and we were defenseless against this new enemy. I knew at the moment that I was not going to see my sixteenth birthday at all and that no half-blood child in the camp was ever going to the light of day again.

* * *

Last Edited 1/8/12


	3. Camp Attack

**Camp Attack **

I could not stop myself from staring up at the sky. You would really think that a small army of monsters being led by an angry Minotaur would grab my attention right away, but that wasn't the case for now. As I stared at the black, starless sky, I could see that there were definitely more than three wizards heading our way. What was more important, however, was that crazy Bellatrix was somewhere up there ready to kill me this time around. My bones literally began hurting at the thought of her and her magical stick of doom. Then I remembered the other man, Snape. He, too, looked menacing. Lucius, on the other hand...he looked troubled, as if something else was more important in this mind than the fate of some random kids. Nonetheless, they were all dangerous and we had no way of surviving this attack unless the gods did something about it.

Chances of that?

Zero.

"We have to get out of here..." I whispered to Annabeth.

"Scared, punk?" A voice behind me laughed. Clarisse, daughter of Ares, was dressed her full battle armor ready to take on anyone who would dare to look at her the wrong way; or just simply dare to look at her, period. I wanted to tell her off but decided that being in the middle of an attack was neither the perfect time nor place to do so.

"No, I'm not," I said as I took my eyes off the sky. "But we don't stand a chance against them; we can't even get close to any of them without getting hit by some sort of light." Clarisse glared at me through her helmet's visor as if regarding what I had said. However, just before she had the chance to open her mouth, a jet of green light struck Clarisse's shield sending her flying a couple of feet into the air. At the same time, the jet of light bounced off Clarisse's shield and was now making its way back to the army in the sky.

Under different circumstances, seeing Clarisse flying would've been hilarious. Now, however, I panicked. I'd recognized the green light that hit her as the same one that had killed Alex from the Apollo cabin. Along everyone else, I stood there silently, fearing the worst for our best fighter who at the moment was not moving.

I was sure she was dead.

Until Clarisse started shouting obscenities in both Greek and English that I didn't even knew they excited.

With the quick help of all her brothers and sisters... Ok a couple of her brothers and sisters...all right, fine. With the help of just an older brother, Clarisse came back up the hill swearing on her Father's name that whoever attacked her was going to die a very slow and painful way. In my mind's eye, I could see, in a hopeful way, Clarisse and Bellatrix battling to the death and the crazy woman dying that slow and painful way Clarisse had mentioned.

"That's it thought..." said Annabeth with a serious and thoughtful expression across her face. "The shields can bounce off whatever they send our way and it will allow us, at the same time, to get close enough to strike."

"But they can't cross the barrier," a young demigod from Hermes cabin argued. And as if an angry god, which I don't doubt we had pissed someone up there recently, had been listening, Bellatrix hovered above us, blew me a kiss and zoomed past us towards the Big House cackling away just as the witches do in the old Disney movies.

"Your plan better work wise girl," Clarisse grumbled. "Everyone that's ready for battle get into positions. Those that are slow and don't have a shield, go immediately to the armory! Grab any shield and weapon you can find and attack freely." Don't ask how Clarisse became the leader of this battle but when dealing with the daughter of the god of war...I thought it was best to just follow the directions and not cross her when she was angry. Just before I was about to run to the armory before the good shields were taken, Clarisse stopped me on my tracks, her face angry, ready to kill.

"Punk!" She looked serious. "Me and my cabin are ready for battle. We're going straight for the Big House and fight that woman. Any objections?"

I shook my head. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to object or not.

"Good." And with that, Clarisse lead a very small, angry mob of Ares demigods to the Big House and fight the woman that had humiliated her in front of her siblings.

"Clarisse can be sort of cool," Annabeth said.

"In a weird way..." I agreed.

We ran as fast as we could towards the armory and despite the long run, I was able to keep up with the much agile Annabeth. As we passed The Big House and the volleyball court, we saw Crazy Bellatrix laughing maniacally above in the sky. Chiron and the Ares Cabin, on the other hand, were failing to get her down with their arrows for she kept changing them to large black snakes that attacked back. I was glad, however, that our side wad found a way to stay alive with the shields, for Bellatrix was not very forgiving with the deadly green light. We continued to run despite how much I wanted to stay and help, but without a shield, I knew I would not last long. We arrived at the armory after all the demigods had come and gone leaving me with very little options. I had to choose between a pink feathery helmet worthy of the Aphrodite Cabin and a helmet full of holes. Trust me, you too would pick the pink helmet if you saw how horrible the other one was.

"Percy, catch!" Annabeth threw a large round, bronze shield that immediately made me miss the one my little brother, Tyson, had made for me a couple of years ago but had been lost the previous year when we were being chased by Kampe. All of the sudden I could hear some ruckus from the stables along with voices shouting orders, most likely the other cabin members had thought of using the pegasi to fight into battle.

"Ready, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded, ready to take on anyone who carried a magical stick. When the both of us stepped out of the armory, we almost were run over by pegasi getting ready to take off.

_So sorry master! _Silena Beauregard's Pegasus shouted as he took off into the sky. Silena was in the lead of about ten people and were heading towards the hill to meet the Minotaur and the other monsters. The others who were on foot were running towards either The Big House or the barrier to meet the enemy. I looked at Annabeth and without much of a word, the two of us took off running behind them and began yelling like in those epic movies when the hero leads an army towards the enemy.

_Yo, Boss! _As I ran, I looked back to find Blackjack catching up to us at a terrifying speed. _I think you may need a ride again. _

"Once again, I think you're right." With one swift move, I got on Blackjack's back. Not daring to leave Annabeth behind, trust me, she would've killed me if I hadn't at least asked her to come with me, I asked her to come with me to help Clarisse and the other Ares demigods fight at The Big House.

"No, you go," Annabeth said as she shifted from one leg to another in her armor. "I'll go help the others at the Hill." And with that, both Annabeth and I parted ways not truly knowing if I was going to see her again after this battle.

* * *

Harry tightened his hold on his broom as they flew towards the destination. All he could see and had seen since they arrived was the semi-deserted road underneath them and the forests surrounding it. They had been flying for quite a while yet Harry was enjoying every bit of it. For the first time in months he felt free from every responsibility he had back on the ground and wished, for a moment, that he could just continue flying and never come down. Remus, who was now flying next to Harry, however, interrupted that wishful thought.

"All right, Harry?" Remus asked. Harry noticed that Remus had much darker circles around his eyes this time around than last time he had seen his old professor.

"I should ask you the same thing," Harry responded.

Remus shrugged his shoulders, "up until now I've been continuing to work underground for Dumbledore and gather information on Fenrir Greyback's doing. I have to say, though, I'm glad to be out of that job for a while."

"Where do they think you are?"

"They think I've gone to get more recruits for You-Know-Who's cause," Remus said with a yawn.

"But if we find Death Eaters here, don't you think they'll tell Fenrir Greyback?" Harry looked at Tonks as he said this. He was afraid that if Greyback found out that Remus was had actually been a spy for Dumbledore all along, he would carry out his vengeance and anger on Tonks to make Remus pay.

"Yeah, I guess I should've turned in my resignation letter," Remus said with a faint smile. "Don't worry, Harry, I'll be fine...and so will Dora as long as Dumbledore is around." Harry was just about to say something when a loud explosion was heard from a distance. Up ahead, Harry saw a great ball of fire erupting into the sky and immediately knew that they were arriving to their destination horribly late.

"Everyone, get ready!" Dumbledore shouted from ahead. Harry turned to Remus who nodded and smiled at him before speeding up next to Dumbledore. The rest of The Order followed directions and within minutes, they were above a small army of creatures Harry had never seen. At least he had never learned in any of his classes. Much to Harry's dislike, Dumbledore descended just behind the army of monsters and started marching past them without any of the creatures doing anything to Dumbledore. In fact, to everyone disbelief, they were making way for Dumbledore to pass. Everyone stood behind, looking at each other not knowing what to do until Dumbledore looked back and motioned them to follow him.

Harry, with one glace to Ron and Hermione, was the first to move, his wand at the ready if any of the creatures decided to attack. He was aware of everyone following behind him as they went up a hill where a lonely pine tree stood. It was there Harry saw the chaos unfold right before his eyes. It was a battle, but not in a way he had experienced first hand. Instead this way a sort of battle that one only saw on the telly and cinema.

"They," Dumbledore whispered as he motioned with his head to the creatures that were now going down the hill towards the fight, "believe we're with them. They clearly were not told that not all wizards are Death Eaters. That has been their weakness in their-" Another explosion interrupted Dumbledore. This time it was closer to the hill than the first one. Harry could see, faintly in the dark sky, dark figures flying above some buildings.

"Death Eaters," Krum mumbled. "But what are _they_?" he asked as the last member of the army of monsters passed them. Harry felt a chill going up and down his spine as he saw the last of the several snake women slither past him.

"The Death Eaters new allies for the time being. They are, however, not our concern. They," Dumbledore pointed to the sky above, "have been trained to take care of the Minotaur and everything related to him." Harry and everyone in the Order were able to see very little thanks to the darkness and smoke but Harry was sure that he was seeing flying horses. Pegasi, he reminded himself. He had seen a unicorn a long time ago but an actual Pegasus...never. "They have, however, been not trained for the Death Eaters, and that's how we're going to help them." And without any more words, Dumbledore, with his wand out, got on his broom and rode past the Pegasi Army towards the burning buildings. Following the silent instruction, Harry and the rest of the Order followed Dumbledore into the sky.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the rear flank of the group while Remus and Dumbledore took the lead. Harry watched has Ron flew next to Hermione, who looked nervous about having to fly again, to most likely bicker on her constant chats with Krum. Ignoring the bitter lovebirds, Harry looked down and saw that the pegasi were not alone in the fight but that people in armor were helping them. Because of that distraction, Harry failed to notice a rogue spell heading towards him until it was too late. The spell hit him on his shoulder, knocking off his broom and plummet to the ground at an alarming speed.

He used his wand to lower the speed of the fall be nonetheless, he landed hard on his side and for a few seconds, he did not move an inch out of pure pain. Letting a groan out, Harry rolled slowly on to his back and saw how neither Ron nor Hermione had seen what had happened as they continued to fly with The Order.

_The ground is hot compared to the cool sky I had been in_, Harry thought as he tried to get up and fetch for his wand. From afar, Harry heard the laugh that still haunted his dreams at night. Instead of soaring into the sky and join Dumbledore again, Harry walked towards a large burning building on his left. Above the fire was Bellatrix Lestrange, laughing like a maniac as she battled the people dressed in armor below. They tried their best to hit her with arrows but had little success, especially when she was turning the arrows into snakes.

Without thinking about it, Harry ran towards the people and the blazing building with his wand drawn.

He stood far away from everyone but was close enough to think he had seen the Professor Firenze among those people fighting Bellatrix. As he inched closer, he saw that this centaur had a white body covered in ash instead of a dark one such as Firenze's. Bellatrix's laughter grew louder and more maniacal as one of the snakes lunged for one of the warriors and managed to bite him in the arm.

As the person cried in pain, visions of Sirius popped into his head. He raised his wand and aimed at the woman who had taken the only family he had away from him. "Expelliarmus!" The jet of light shot from Harry's wand but missed its target. The spell, however, took Bellatrix by surprise as she almost fell from her broom down to the burning house.

"Who are you?" Harry was surprised that one of the warriors was a girl underneath the armor and helmet. He decided not to comment on it considering she already sounded mad enough and had a deadly looking spear ready to pierce him with it if he made one false move. "You and that woman are dead meat, punk!"

"Potter!" Bellatrix shrilled from the sky. "What are you doing here?" Without waiting for Harry's answer, Bellatrix sent the killing curse towards Harry. He was ready to dodge it but the girl in the helmet stepped in front of him and with her large, rectangular shield, she protected Harry from the curse.

"She clearly wants you dead, as do I, but I'll deal with you later. She comes first!" The girl snarled as she pushed Harry so hard that it knocked him to the ground.

"You can't beat her with only arrows and swords!" Harry bellowed stubbornly as he stood from the ground. He noticed how the others were starting to forget about Bellatrix, a big mistake, and concentrated on Harry and the helmet-wearing girl instead. "Look, I don't know who you are but let me help you!"

"Yes, dear." Bellatrix was on the ground, a big smile clear on her face "Let him help. I believe he's your only salvation at this point for these silly arrows of yours are nothing. As for you, Potter, it seems you're still among us, a most unfortunate mistake. Before I kill you, however, I do wish to know…how did you get through Kronos' army?"

"Them?" Harry pointed towards the hill. From a distance, he could hear battle cries along with swords and shields smashing against each other. "Oh well, they were stupid enough to believe that we were with you. I guess you guys forgot to tell them that not every witch and wizard is like you."

"I'm glad you guys are here," The white centaur said with relief as he galloped to Harry's side. He was clearly injured, but he didn't seem to care. "Where are the others?" Harry, however wasn't listening for the blood was pounding hard in his ears.

"Potter looks mad," Bellatrix, sneered.

"Shut up!" Harry pointed his wand towards Bellatrix. "Just shut up."

"Remember Potter…" She now pointed hers at him. "You have to mean it." And with that, Bellatrix sent her killing curse towards Harry while he, on the other hand, sent the Cruciatus curse towards her. Both curses collided with each other and for a few seconds Harry thought that their wands had connected just as his had done with Voldemort years before. That all changed, however when Bellatrix faltered and had to dodge Harry's curse.

"You bloody bastard," Bellatrix screamed out of pure rage, "I will kill you!"

Harry quickly pointed his want at the ground and yelled, "Avifors!" All the rocks that were underneath him turned into small birds ready to sign you a song or attack. Without giving Bellatrix a chance to think, Harry aimed his wand on Bellatrix once again and sent every bird he had created towards her just as Hermione had done with Ron. She was fast for she quickly set the bird on fire, destroying every single one of them with one flick of her wand. That, however, was part of Harry's last minute plan for the moment she was busy with the birds he attacked her once again.

"Expelliarmus!" The spell hit her wand hand and sending her wand flying towards the creek behind her. Screaming out of pure rage, Bellatrix quickly got on her broom and disappeared, clearly to look for her wand. Wanting to follow her but knowing that she would come back anyway, Harry ran towards the almost destroyed house.

"Aguamenti!" He shouted when he was near enough to the fire. Water poured out of his wand but he had a feeling that it was not enough to end the inferno that was quickly eating what was left of the building.

"Answer my question!" A voice from behind him demanded. Harry turned around and saw that the girl he had encountered earlier had shed her shield to reveal a tall, muscular and intimidating brunette girl about his age. She was clearly angry, Harry could tell but his main concern was Bellatrix. He had to keep a lookout and be ready just in case she came back.

"My name's Harry Potter," answered Harry as he turned his attention back to the building. The girl, though, was not happy with the simple answer.

"How did you get past the barrier?" she demanded as she grabbed Harry from the neck of his robes hard enough to the point of almost chocking. "Who are they? Are you with them, punk?" Harry, who now had a spear pointed on his chest, was about to answer when the white centaur approached came to his rescue.

"Clarisse, let him go," he instructed, "you saw him fight her, he is not with them so let him go, child." The girl, Clarisse, said nothing but stared at Harry with eyes that could kill. Very slowly, she lowered her spear but nonetheless she gave Harry a dirty enough look that he got her message clear: one false move and he was going to meet the sharp end of her spear. After her silent message, Clarisse marched away screaming in an unknown language while leading a small group towards the hill. _Most likely to join the others,_ Harry thought as he wondered about Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Order.

"Are you alright?" the centaur asked.

"Err, yes…yes, thank you."

"I'm Chiron, activities director of this camp."

"Camp?"

"Yes, well…" Chiron looked around with a sad expression. "What's left of it, that is. Now tell me, you're not the only one, right?"

"What?" Harry could not focus as the hit from the landing was starting to give him a headache. "No, no the others…they went to meet the other Death Eaters towards that direction." Harry pointed towards the direction of another fire. Even from afar, Harry could make the faint light of spells going back and forth; his stomach did a flip every time he saw a green flash.

"Good." Chiron smiled a bit. "I'm glad you've come, otherwise we wouldn't have made it without your help." Harry did not know what to say but nonetheless shook the centaur's hand. "If you wish you could join us-oh Zeus, no!" Chiron exclaimed as he looked past Harry's shoulder.

Above in the sky, Harry saw a Pegasus being chased by none other than Bellatrix herself. She was sending every curse she knew, Harry was sure, but the Pegasus and his rider were fast and had managed to dodge every spell and curse she sent his way. Harry heard Chiron said something but it was already too late. He summoned his broom and was determined to make Bellatrix pay for everything she had done.

* * *

As I flew towards The Big House, I stopped and turned to see that some of Bellatrix's friends had made their way to the cabins to have their "fun". It seemed however, that they were fighting amongst themselves for jets of light kept going back and forth in the sky. The view reminded me of the fourth of July with the fireworks. The lights, however, were too dangerous to be festive. I almost wanted to see if I could take them alone, but my bravery melted away as soon as I remembered the attack I faced alone with just three of them.

_Better not go there, Boss! _Blackjack said. _It looks dangerous. _

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go help Clarisse." As we flew towards, I heard faint laughter coming from behind me. I turned and almost had a heart attack right there for right behind me was Crazy Bellatrix laughing like a lunatic with her stick pointed at me. Letting out a string of curses that would make my dear mother blush, I instructed Blackjack to dive. The light missed me but I had figure out a way to get rid of her one way or another. I was above The Big House when she managed to disarm me from my shield, leaving me only with Riptide to fight.

Bad luck some would say but that was not the worst of all because another one of her friends joined the fight. To make matters worse, if that was possible by this point of my life, a jet of red light coming from Bellatrix's friend hit Blackjack, injuring him on his wing and having to make an emergency landing.

Both Bellatrix and the other lunatic joined me on the ground; one crazy woman in front of me, one robbed man behind me. Life is great.

Bellatrix looked at him and smiled her evil smile making me dread what was going to happen next.

I was surrounded.

Blackjack had passed out from the pain so making a quick gateway was out of the question. I had nowhere to turn and no shield to protect myself; only Riptide was my only hope despite the fact that I was sure I was going to die. I guess dad was too busy to make a quick life saving appearance to stop these two from finishing me off.

Crazy Bellatrix looked at me before looking at the robed figure as if challenging each other to see who would kill me first. She laughed in her crazy-like laugh and the next thing I knew that jet green light was heading my way. I could not move out of fear. For a couple of seconds, which mind you, they went by very slow-I could think of nothing but my mother. How was she going to take the news of my death, I did not know. All I wished at that moment was to see her one last time and tell her that I loved her and that everything was going to be all right.

The light was right in front of me before everything turned black and the last thing I felt was landing on the ground not being able to move at all.

* * *

Edited 2/16/12


	4. Half Blood meets Half Blood

**Half Blood Meets Half Blood**

Everything happened fast.

One second the boy was standing between him and Bellatrix, the next he was hit on the head by a spell that sent him sending him flying away from the deadly course before landing with a sickening thud headfirst onto the rocky ground. Bellatrix's curse-the one intended for the boy- zoomed towards Harry who barely had the chance to dodge it on time. Furious of the outcome, Bellatrix cursed and pointed her wand once again at Harry, her eyes ready to kill him. Harry himself targeted Bellatrix, he too, ready to kill her if necessary.

"Harry, duck!" a familiar voice said from above. Trusting in his gut feelings, he ducked quickly as a spell flew past his head, hitting Bellatrix straight on the chest freezing her on the spot. Letting out a somewhat happy grunt, Harry couldn't help but to smile at the half threatening, half-amusing frozen Bellatrix.

"Alright, Harry?" The familiar voice asked.

"Ron?" Harry was confused. There was no one to his right side yet he was sure that he heard Ron…

"Well, who else is going to save your bloody arse?" The voice joked. Harry was about to say hex someone to next week until Ron took off a cloak and appeared right in front of him. He had a deep gash on his temple that was still bleeding but regardless of his injury, he looked happy to see Harry alive. "We've looked everywhere for you mate!" he said happily, as he helped Harry stand. "Thought you were dead or something."

"Where did you-?"

"Fred and George's One-Hour Invisibility Cloak line," Hermione, now on Harry's left, explained as she took her own cloak off. She had some cuts and bruises along her arms and face but nothing too serious. "They're perfect for attacks and getaways. They came in very handy at the fight with the Death Eaters over where the cabins are. When we noticed that you weren't there, we came looking for you. Ron here was the one that spotted you first."

"Is everyone alright?" Harry asked, as he heard a loud bang from the direction Ron and Hermione had come from.

"Yes, don't worry, Harry," Hermione said but she didn't sound too sure as she looked anxiously towards the loud explosions. "I'm sure they'll be fine. The Death Eaters were not expecting us at all, I'll tell you that. Lucius Malfoy was angry and went after Dumbledore but he met a rather nasty curse from George."

"Who is that?" Ron asked looking at the unconscious boy.

"Oh bloody hell," Harry muttered. He had forgotten about the boy on that short time with Ron and Hermione but now that Bellatrix was going nowhere, or doing anything anytime soon, Harry walked over to the body hoping the boy was still alive. The three of them crouched next to the body him and flipped him gently onto his back. Harry knew that they could've used magic to do so, but he and Hermione agreed that since they didn't know how bad the damage on the boy was, using magic to move him could be a harsh mean at the time being. Once flipped, the three of them saw that the boy was bleeding badly from a deep wound on his forehead and nose but nonetheless he seemed to be breathing just fine.

"What did you guys do?"

"Ronald here panicked when he saw you and Bellatrix," Hermione said before she started fixing the boy's wounds as best as she knew how.

"How many times do you want me to apologize?" Ron groaned. "I saw Harry, the boy and the curse, so I sent the only spell I could think of at that time. The boy's alive, I'm sure he'll appreciate that soon enough."

"Ugh, wish Tonks was here, she's rather good at first aid spells," Hermione muttered as a loud crack came from the boy's nose. "What are we doing with her?"

"We could leave her here…" Ron volunteered indifferently. "I bet she'll go perfectly well for any decoration in this place."

Harry didn't have the chance to give his opinion regarding the matter for the second he opened his mouth, the sky filled with threatening shadows. He immediately went for his wand but the Death Eaters never landed or attacked. Instead, they were leaving as fast as they could. All except for one who had managed to spot the trio below close to a burned building.

"Potter…"

Harry felt like someone had kicked on the stomach and knocked out of air. Severus Snape, his old potions master, was hovering on his broom a few feet above them. There was little light but Harry was sure that the man was smiling at them as if he was please to see them. Harry felt his anger come back and take hold of every inch of him as he remembered how Snape had tried to kill Dumbledore once. He pointed his wand at the Snape but he had not been fast enough for the moment he was about to utter the Cruciatus curse, he found himself being hurled back and landing close to the unconscious boy.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione yell.

"Never good at nonverbal attacks, Potter," Snape scoffed as he dismounted his broom and walked towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. "You're just as arrogant as you father, always believed he was better than others." Harry stood up, ignoring the intense pain on his back, and aimed his wand at Snape.

"He trusted you!" Harry heard himself shout at Snape out of pure rage. "And you repaid him by trying to kill him. You're a bloody coward!" Harry felt the spell hit him on the chest, the sensation of being lifted off the ground then followed by the hard landing on the rocks. Pain was everywhere on his back yet nonetheless he stood once again only to find himself further away from the unconscious boy. From the distance Harry could see that Snape was no longer alone, but that two-hooded figures had joined him by keeping Ron and Hermione company- the Death Eater's wands on Ron and Hermione's back warning them to not make a move.

"You're not better than me just because Dumbledore hand picked you, Potter!" Snape sneered as he approached Harry. Anger was rushing back to Harry's ears as his heart started pounding hard against his chest. Just when he was about to attack again, Dumbledore appeared suddenly on Harry's side startling both Harry and Snape.

"Snape…" Dumbledore, weakly, said. Snape shot Harry and Dumbledore an angry and reproachful look but without any other words, he retreated and ordered the goons to leave. They were not happy, Harry could hear, but none of them dared to disobey Snape in order to confront Dumbledore alone. Much to Harry's dismay, one of the Death Eaters levitated Bellatrix, who was still frozen on the spot, and carried her off into like extra baggage into the night.

"Harry, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked as if nothing had happened.

"Yes professor, thank for the help," said Harry despite feeling rather annoyed at Dumbledore for not doing anything about Snape. He had let him go as if he had not betrayed him. "How are-"

"Everyone's fine, Harry, don't worry. However, that boy does not look fine to me," said Dumbledore as he pointed with his withered hand at the boy Hermione was once again helping.

"Professor!" Both Harry and Dumbledore turned to find Lupin walking rapidly towards them. From a distance, Harry could see Chiron and the rest of the Order talking by the burned building. "Harry, I'm glad you're alright. We were worried when we didn't see you."

"All thanks to Ron and Hermione."

"Interesting couple they would make…" Lupin muttered as he glanced towards their direction. "Sir, we need your help. Chiron says that it is imperative to restore the house. Something about an Oracle being in danger."

"Stay with the boy, Harry," Dumbledore instructed before leaving. "I'll bring someone who can help you."

"Yes professor," said Harry before running towards Ron and Hermione. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah. Wish those two hadn't caught us by surprise, though," Ron muttered angrily as he threw a rock at a tree, which Harry, for a second, thought that it had protested in pain.

"Water…" they boy grumbled in his unconscious state.

"He keeps asking for water," Hermione explained to Harry. "I transfigured a rock into a cup and conjured some but it doesn't seem to be enough for him; he keeps asking for more. I've managed to make the bleeding stop but his wounds are not healing no matter what I do."

"Don't worry Hermione; Dumbledore said that he was going to bring someone to help him. Wish that person would hurry though, his head wound starting to look purple." Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement and the three of them waited in silence. From afar they could the reconstruction of the burned house was taking place. Harry took note to ask Lupin about how the type of magic they used to put a burned building back together. "So why do you think the Death-?" Ron said when all of the sudden they were met by a shrieking person. There was no time for Harry to act for everything happened so fast: one second Ron was asking a question, the next he was on the ground being kicked by someone in full armor and yelling them to leave Percy alone.

"Leave him alone!" A girl's voice came from inside the helmet. As he watched in amazement at the fact of Ron being attacked, he realized he didn't know how to react or even do. He was against using magic against muggles but he couldn't just stand there and watch his friend be kicked to death by a girl.

"Oi get off him!" Harry managed to say. Just when was about to at least grab the girl and drag her away from Ron, Chiron came to the rescue. "Annabeth let him go!"

"But they have captured Percy!"

"No we didn't!" Hermione protested indignantly, she too had been in shock as the girl beat on Ron.

The girl, Annabeth, turned her head violently towards Hermione. Harry knew that she, being a muggle born, would never harm a muggle with magic. She was, however, the ready to defend herself after seeing the girl's work on Ron. He did not blame her, despite how young the girl may be, she sounded dangerous and ready to kill if necessary.

"No, Annabeth, they're trying to help us," Chiron said with such a soothing voice that could've tamed a lion. "Now get your foot off the young man's chest and let all of them be."

"Yeah, geroffme you crazy bat!" Ron wheezed underneath Annabeth's foot. Annabeth took her foot off Ron and tried to calm down.

"Now go and make sure everyone's alright. Bring all the injured to the infirmary and get the senior counselors to do a head count. Go."

"But Chiron!" Annabeth protested. "He's injured and-"

"He'll be alright Annabeth. Now go."

"Yes, Chiron." Without apologizing to Ron, the girl, Annabeth, ran fast towards the hill Harry and the Order had come from.

"Crazy bat…" Ron grumbled as he hugged his stomach in pain. "What is wrong with her? Bloody hell…I think she broke my leg."

"Here let me help you," Hermione said as she started to help Ron stand up.

"Water…" the boy, Percy, Harry, guessed grumbled from the ground once again. Chiron dug his hands in a pouch he had about him and took out a couple of items Harry had never seen. Very slowly, the centaur folded his four legs and lowered himself ground level before he began to feed him a wired substance. "This will heal him; however he needs water to get his strength and consciousness back."

"I already gave him some but-"

"When I mean he needs water, I mean in a cascade sort of way…" Chiron said with an apologetic look at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry for a clue of what to say however, he was at a loss along with his friends. Not knowing what else to do, Hermione pointed her wand at Percy covering the boy from head to toe with the charm Aguamenti. As Harry waited, he noticed the water was healing every cut and bruise he had. Wishing he had that power of quick healing, Harry sat down on the cool grass and waited.

* * *

"Percy?"

I turned around expecting to find myself face to face with Charon in the DOA lobby, but I was shocked to see my father instead. Or the slight resemblance of the man I knew as my father. His hair was no longer dark and youthful. Instead, it resembled mine a lot more with our white streak running across one side. He looked as if he had not slept for days in a row. I had no idea gods could look tired until now. I looked around and noticed that I was standing in the middle of an underwater throne room, which, thankfully, was empty at the moment except for my older looking father.

"Dad, where am I?"

"You're in one of my palaces. Son, what are you doing here?" He stepped closer as if to hug me but halfway down his throne room, he stopped and gave me a peculiar look. Confused by his reaction, I looked down at my chest and realized why my father was giving me a strange look: I could see right through my body.

Now, any normal person would have freaked out by my situation (or any of my situations for that matter). But, as a demigod, you are trained to expect anything and everything. But to tell you the truth, no matter how much training I had on my hands, nothing could have prepared me for the shock of being able to see through my body as if I were a ghost. I, accidentally you could say, let out a string of curses in ancient Greek (all thanks to both Annabeth's and Clarisse's teachings) as I was able to put my hand through my stomach and feeling nothing.

"Language, young man!"

"Sorry dad," I said without taking my eyes off my transparent body. Even though I was in see-through mode, I had managed to notice that I wasn't wearing the clothes I died with. Instead, I was wearing a white toga with a gold trimming that covered half my chest and that came down to my bare feet. "I'm dead," I managed to say, my voice sounded raspy and afraid of standing before the Judges of the Underworld.

"Technically no, but you will be if you don't leave soon."

"What?"

"You're having one of those out of body experiences," dad explained with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh." It was all I could say. I felt somewhat dumb for saying that but I really didn't know what to say to that. Its not every day that I have these events happen to me. Well, perhaps the whole monster-trying-to kill ordeal is more of an every day issue but having an out-of-body experience was not something I would casually do every day.

"Now tell me, what happened?" Dad asked.

"There was an attack at camp" I began to explain. "People were on brooms, flying everywhere and burning everything in sight. I was attacked by two of them…they cornered me and before I knew it, well, I found myself here. Having that 'out-of-body' experience you said I'm having."

"The children of Hecate," dad stated with a heavy sigh.

"I thought they weren't thought, Rachel said-"

"Your friend Rachel doesn't understand many things just yet…"

"Just yet? What are you-?"

"They are, in a way, the children of Hecate." Dad went on ignoring my question about Rachel. "Well, more like her great-great-great-great and so on grand children. You see, many centuries ago, Hecate, like any of the other gods, had children with mortal men. Being demigods themselves, these children started to develop magical powers of their won. Somehow, some of her children found each other and with time, they married each other for they shared that uniqueness that no one else understood. This used to happen a lot many centuries ago when mortals would marry their own family to 'keep the magical blood pure'. Don't make that face, Percy," Dad said after he had seen my face of disgust about half siblings marrying each other.

"You see, you only have one trait that's human, your mother's DNA. If you, per say, were to end up with a certain demigod girl that may or may not have my approval, it wouldn't matter. You two are not related. Henceforth Hecate's children were not related by any means even if they share the same godly mother." I nodded, dawning on me that gods technically do not have DNA to pass on to their children. Nowadays however, it was not common for two kids of the same godly parent to marry for it was in a way 'forbidden' within ourselves. An unspoken rule, you might say.

"As I was saying," Dad went on. "When Hecate's children had kids of their own, they too inherited their parent's powers, strangely enough. With time, they started to adapt and in a way, they slowly became a different breed of human beings: neither demigods nor your average mortals. They however, have the worst reputation any demigod or descendant of one could want. Being a witch or a wizard can be a real danger if discovered. Not dangers as you know it with monsters for they don't care much for their kind but, well… you've heard of the Salem Witch Trials." I nodded recalling too well the history lessons regarding human paranoia.

"When they created their community, they started to steer away from us. And with time they started to forget where they came from until everything became a myth and ultimately forgotten." Dad sighed, as if sad about the whole situation. "Because they forgot about our wrath, dark wizards began to rise everywhere."

"Why didn't you guys just…well, punish those dark wizards? Send a monster or two?"

"Honestly speaking, we just didn't care," Dad stated in a bluntly manner. "We couldn't trust them with their powers, so we hoped that one day they would just destroy each other with their wars."

"Well, that kind of failed," I said with a roll of eyes.

"Yeah, tell me about it. However, not all are bad. Some of the dark ones have joined Kronos; they are the ones you have to worry about. But some are decent people that you could trust once in a while."

I nodded, racking my brain as I tried to figure out how I could tell wizards apart from good and evil when all of them so far had tried to kill me on the spot.

"Now, before you go…there's something you must tell Chiron when you get back"

"What is it?"

"Tell him that you're ready." I blinked at those words. "That its time for you to know the truth: the prophecy as it was foretold by the Oracle." Before I could even utter a word to my father, a wave of water hit me hard on the chest, knocking me backwards to what felt an endless fall.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that dawn was fast approaching and that Chiron's face was way too close to mine.

"He's awake!" He said with happiness. "Percy, are you ok?"

"Oww…my head…" was all I managed to say before passing out once again.

* * *

I really thought I was going to be able to rest with being exhausted and all, but of course, the Fates had other plans of their own. Go figure. I found myself once again in that crappy, messy house where a one sided argument was taking place. I settled myself in a corner and saw Snape, who was standing by the fire. Bellatrix was pacing back and forth shouting to Snape and cursing his every breath.

"We lost!" I watch as Bellatrix shrieked in frustration. "We lost what could've been the easiest battle. Want to know why, Snape? Because it was against a handful of _muggle_ kids!" She panted heavily as she gave Snape a murderous look. "I don't know why the Dark Lord chose you to do this job when I'm capable enough to do it." As I watched the one sided argument, I began to wonder who would win between the two of them. In the end, I came with conclusion that as crazy as Bellatrix may be, all my drachmas would have to go to the Snape guy who looked dangerous enough to battle and defeat a hydra on his own.

"You were paralyzed by Potter and his friends," Snape said with a simple shrug. "I greatly doubt that you could've done something in that state of yours."

Bellatrix shrieked with anger and with one fast move that could challenge any kid from Apollo she drew her stick out and started firing at Snape nonstop. Those around them started to either leave the room afraid of what could hit them or happily watched the fight. A few minutes passed and I found myself cheering for Snape along a few others.

"Enough!" The voice gave me shivers up and down my spine. I knew to whom the voice belonged to but I prayed to the gods hoping to be on the wrong. However, it seemed that the gods were not listening because Luke walked, stopping both Bellatrix and Snape from killing each other. Really, the one time I wished to be in the absolute wrong, I managed to be right.

His eyes were golden and immediately I knew that it was Kronos fully possessing Luke's body. No one dared to utter a word, not even Bellatrix who had stated before all others of her dislike towards the god of time. If Snape or Bellatrix were frightened, they did a fantastic job at covering it.

"Who's in charge?" Without missing a beat, Snape stepped forwards.

"I am."

Kronos looked straight at Snape and ignored everyone else, including Bellatrix who was sulking on a chair muttering to herself. "You must gather every person you can and join us outside Manhattan. With the gods away attempting to defeat the Typhon, the destruction of Olympus will be rather easy. We might encounter a small fight but once there, all of you will have free reigns to do whatever you wish. You may kill any one you wish, take whatever strikes your fancy…but in return I want Olympus to be destroyed.

I'm sure your master will appreciate the work you have done to help him in his quest."

Without waiting for Snape's reply, Luke-well, Kronos-disappeared, but not before looking towards my direction. My heart raced fast against my chest thinking that he had seen or sensed my presence one way or another.

No one dared to move or make a noise as Snape disappeared from thin air. I was sure they were double thinking their decisions. That perhaps they would go home and not work alongside Kronos. However, that hope disappeared when Crazy Bellatrix started giggling from her chair like a kid who had been allowed to open her Christmas gifts early.

There were no words to describe how afraid I was at that moment of that woman.

"They're starting to move, Percy," a voice behind me stated. I turned around and was surprise to find Nico di Angelo sitting casually by a window. Despite he was younger than I was he looked a lot older than his actual age. His pale skin seemed to glow under the moon. "You have to make a decision Percy; otherwise all will be lost…"

* * *

With the help of magic, Harry helped carry Percy to the only cabin that had suffered little damaged. At least when compared to the other cabins around. The kids were starting to file back to, what Harry guessed, their appropriate cabins. However, whenever Harry, Ron and Hermione walked by, the kids would stop what they were doing and would stare as if were carrying a deadly disease before whispering amongst themselves. Harry shook his head. He was used to this treatment from all the Hogwarts students.

"Here, this is his bed." Chiron pointed to the only bed that seemed to be belong to someone in the entire cabin. Harry settled Percy onto the bed and looked around. The place looked rather abandoned except for the corner that belonged to Percy.

"What is this place, Mr. Chiron?" Hermione asked.

"Chiron is fine…I'm sorry, with all this commotion I never asked for your names."

"I'm Hermione."

"Ron," Ron introduced himself with a small shrug of shoulders. A small bruise on his cheek had formed thanks to Annabeth's attack. Harry had promised Ron, with a stifled laugh, that he would not tell his older brothers the story behind the bruise.

"And Harry, correct?" Chiron asked Harry who for a few seconds there believed that the centaur could read minds. Whether he did or not Chiron only smiled at Harry before addressing Hermione. "The best way to describe this place is that of a summer camp."

"Bloody weird, camp, isn't it?" Ron whispered to Harry who slightly nodded in agreement.

"We're just as weird as your kind," Chiron pointed out without taking his eyes away from Percy. "But I highly doubt that you've never seen a centaur."

"Seen plenty of them…however they're well," Harry tried to think of the correct word without offending anyone. "Less friendly than you."

"Yes…I guess my distant relatives haven't changed their ways." Chiron's voice expressed a sadness that Harry couldn't comprehend. "Firenze however was one of the only one who didn't see humans as threatening."

"You know him?" Hermione asked as she settled herself on an abandoned bed.

"He's a very distant cousin of mine."

"What's this camp for?" Hermione asked. Harry knew that she wanted to find to know why the Death Eaters were attacking this particular group of muggles. Not that Death Eaters had a particular "selection" when it came to muggles, but he knew that they, along with Voldemort, were up to something.

"To train us, demigods." A girl with a tattered and bloody orange shirt appeared at the cabin's door. Her blonde hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, her gray eyes, which reminded Harry of rain clouds, were red and teary. The moment she caught Harry starting at her, she shot him an angry look that sent a shiver down his back. "Chiron…Beckendorf…" she shook her head not wanting to continue talking.

"Go on."

"He was fighting at the other end of the Hill with his brothers. He tried to buy them more time…he didn't…" The girl let out a whimper before she began to cry. "I should've had a better plan, but we weren't ready. His brothers survived along with other campers survived thanks to him…But…"

"He died a hero's death, Annabeth," said Chiron with clear sadness in his voice. Upon hearing the name, Harry saw Ron inch away from her and casually stood behind Hermione as this was clearly the same girl who had beat him up earlier. "Anyone else…?"

Annabeth shook her head. "A few injured but nothing bad."

"Thank the go-

"GIVE IT BACK CLARISSE!" a yell from outside interrupted Chiron. "We found it! It belongs to Apollo!"

"About that…" Annabeth began with a heavy sigh. "We need you before another civil war starts in this place and among the gods. You know how Ares is…and Clarisse." Chiron nodded and excused himself before leaving with Annabeth to see what was going on.

"Crazy lot, don't you think?" Ron asked once Chiron and Annabeth left; both Harry and Hermione nodded wholeheartedly in agreement.

"They're demigods…" Hermione repeated as if she was getting used to the idea.

"What's that?"

"Half human…half god…" she answered, slowly. "But that can't be…"

"Oww…and why not?" Percy, from his bed, said in a groan. Harry walked to the bed and saw that all the injuries he had obtained, especially the one from Ron's, were all gone as if nothing had happened. "You are a witch, no?"

"Yes," Hermione and Ron both approached the bed as Percy slowly rose himself into a sitting position.

"My head hurts," Percy mumbled to himself as he shook his head a little bit. Hermione shot Ron a deadly look who looked back with a lopsided grin.

"Sorry about that mate," Harry apologized for Ron. "So are you a demigod?"

"Yeah, something like that, or a half blood, whichever sounds better for you."

"Half blood?" Harry asked, taken aback at the fact that others would use the same term as the Wizarding World.

"Yeah…" Percy nodded, slowly. "You know as much as I like the company…I would like to know who you people are?"

"I'm Harry Potter. This here," He pointed at Ron, "is Ronald Weasley and she's Hermione Granger."

"Potter? _You_ are Potter?" Percy looked at Harry skeptically.

"You've heard of him?"

"Yeah, in my dreams." Percy stood up and walked to the window. "Why is Clarisse holding Solace by the…never mind. Yeah, I've hard of him. However, to tell you the truth I was expecting someone older and with a beard, like Merlin from the King Arthur stories." Ron snickered at Percy's idea of Harry. "Anyway, you've really made them mad."

"Who?"

"Bellatrix and Snape. Specially Bellatrix though…however I think she hates everyone who looks at her the wrong way. Sort of like Clarisse. Well you would know what I mean if you've met her."

"How do you-?" Hermione began but Percy answered the question before she had the chance to finish it.

"Well, they've tried to kill me once or twice before. Besides, I'm a demigod, so I tend to attract the weirdest of monsters and, well, in this case people too, all the time." Percy said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "We, you could say, are lucky enough to get glimpses of what's going on with our enemies every time you sleep."

"That's brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, sometimes," Percy agreed. "Most of them time, it can be a bother. It's like having a TV turned on all the time and you're stuck on the worst of channels and can't look away."

"TV?" Ron asked. "Is it that muggle box that displays images?" Harry saw Percy's eyes widen in shock at the fact that Ron didn't know what a telly was. Percy opened his mouth to say something but Remus Lupin came into the cabin looking more tired than usual.

"There you are! I've been looking for the three of you for a while now," Remus said while pointing his wand to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Dumbledore wants to see the three of you as soon as possible." Ron and Hermione bid their farewells to Percy.

Harry, on the other hand, stayed behind for a bit longer. "Why are they after you? Bellatrix I mean and Snape."

"Wish I could tell you but until I know the Prophecy, I can only make pure guesses."

"Prophecy?"

"Yeah. Apparently, I am bringing either the fall of Olympus or its salvation. You know, just a simple decision in life…nothing much." Harry blinked and realized how similar two of them were. "By the way," Percy extended his hand for Harry to shake. "I never introduced myself. I'm Percy Jackson."

"Nice to meet you mate." Harry smiled at what he believed a young version of himself and knew, just then, that Percy's friendship and his was going to be the weirdest friendship of all.

* * *

Edited 2/21/12


	5. Counselors and Wizards

Ok to answer a few questions before we start. Am I going to make Harry a demigod? In this story, all witches and wizards are descendants of Hecate but their parents are still their biological parents. So no, no one here is a direct son/daughter of a god. Including Harry. Also, no, this is not a slash fanfic. I enjoy reading slash fic but not writing it. So no…no Percy/Harry. Sorry to disappoint. Anyway, on with the story!

**Counselors and Wizards**

I couldn't deny it.

I had a headache worth a thousand of Zeus' bolts…not that I've ever felt one of his thunderbolts personally, but you know what I mean. I had already taken something, but sadly, it wasn't working fast enough or not at all. I guess its one of those "perks" of being a demigod that no mortal painkillers are of much help to us. Mind you, don't think I'm ungrateful that I'm alive but I wonder if the wizards that saved me could have done it a bit more gracefully.

I walked to the Big House slowly, a large wave of tiny hammers banged on my brain mercilessly with each step, to see how much damage the fire had caused and to see if Mr. D was somewhere around. However, I was surprised to see the large, sky blue house was still standing as if nothing had happened.

"Percy!" My right eye twitched in pain at the sudden loud noise. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Annabeth, wearing her ragged orange Camp Half Blood shirt and torn jeans, gave me a hug. I did nothing, but stood still trying to figure out what to do. I suppose having a painful headache gets in the way of motor and thinking skills altogether. I know what you're thinking: hugging her back would've been the best thing to do. However, at that moment I couldn't think or at least come up with a coherent sentence to say to her. "Are you okay, Seaweed Brain?"

"Uh…yes…no"

Annabeth blinked in confusion. I have to mention though, that a demigod from Athena is hard to confuse so I guess I should've felt accomplished for doing that to Annabeth.

"Sorry, I just have a horrible headache."

"Have you taken anything?"

"Yeah but nothing seems to work. It makes me think that there's a minor god of headaches and he's conspiring against me because he sided with Kronos. Anyway, I want to speak with Mr. D, I can't find him anywhere so I thought I might find him here in the ruined Big House. Glad to see that it's up." I had to pause and think. "It did burn, right? Not imagining things…?"

"Yeah, it almost burned to the ground," Annabeth explained. "However, those wizards helped. Kind of cool, but I don't know if we should trust them.""Not all wizards are bad," I echoed dad's words.

"Maybe…" Annabeth said. "Percy…I should tell you before you hear it from someone else." My heart skipped. Her tone of voice was not a happy one…something bad had happened. "Beckendorf…he died…"

It felt as if I had been hit with bucket full of ice. Beckendorf could not be dead. It was impossible. Yet I knew, by how quiet the camp was, that it was true. "What happened?""A large explosion," Annabeth explained. "I don't have all the details but all I know is that he managed to save a lot of campers." I said nothing but just stood there, feeling angry and sad all at the same time.

"We have to talk to Mr. D. right now." I was determined to go ahead with my plan. It was a crazy plan that might get me killed on the spot but it was the only way in which Beckendorf's death wouldn't be in vain.

"He's gone, Percy," Annabeth said as she leaned against one of the beams of the Big House. "He's been summoned by Zeus to fight the Typhon in the East. All the gods have…well, except your father." A million thoughts entered my mind as I remembered the conversation in my dreams, making me dizzy. "Percy, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…is Chiron here then?" Annabeth was about to answer when the door opened behind me.

"I knew I was hearing voices," Chiron said with a small smile on his face. "So what brings you guys here?"

"We need to talk," Chiron's smile faded. "I had this dream in which Kronos is telling everyone that there's going to be an attack soon. He said that everything is ready to move out and that the magic people need to be ready for the signal. This, Chiron, is Kronos' last showdown to take down Olympus since all the gods are gone."

"Alright," Chiron nodded as he took the information in. "Percy, you and Annabeth please go and gather all the camp counselors and meet me in the hearth outside the cabins. Don't say a word to the other campers…I don't want to raise the alarm before we decide on a strategy." Annabeth nodded.

"Wait, dad also said that its time for me to know what the prophecy says…" Both Annabeth and Chiron looked at each other with worry clear on their faces. However, it was time for me to know why demigods were being killed off. "I can read it, right?"

"Err…right," Chiron began as he came back from a train of thoughts. "Change of plans: Annabeth you know where the prophecy is…go get it. Percy, you go on ahead and get all the counselors together. We'll meet in ten minutes."

I didn't wait for either one of them to make a change of heart so I ran as fast as I could-with a headache and all-to the cabins and called each counselor. Clarisse was the toughest to pull away from a grieving Silena threatening me to arrange a meeting with her fist if I didn't leave. Once I made the point that the meeting could arrange to get back at the monsters that killed Beckendorf, Clarisse agreed that it was best for her to attend the very urgent meeting. Silena silently agreed to go as well, which I wasn't sure if it was for the best at the time being because she looked like she was about to collapse at any moment.

As we waited, only a few awkward, hushed conversations took place but Silena's silent sobbing made it hard to carry anything on. Clarisse was going to take Silena away until both Chiron and Annabeth came, both looking anxious.

"Alright, I'm glad everyone is here…now please, follow me." I looked at Annabeth who looked as confused as apparently all of us were. We walked to the back of Zeus's cabin and all of us were surprise to find a family size tent.

"What in Ares' name…?" I heard Clarisse mumble under her breath. Before any of us could ask Chiron what was going on, out stepped a man with light brown hair that was streaked with grey. His facial scars were faint under the afternoon sun despite his pale face. He had bags under his eyes and looked like he was about to pass out of exhaustion or sickness. He was wearing a brown suit that had one too many washes and a weird robe you would wear in a high school graduation.

"Our guests have arrived!" He exclaimed with delight, his tired brown eyes beamed at us.

"Hello, Remus. I suppose you've received my message. I really haven't used owls lately in my life so you can understand my distrust."

"Owls?" Annabeth whispered to all of us as if we knew what they were talking about.

"Yes, don't worry, we received your owl." The man, Remus, stepped to the side and opened the tent's flaps wide open. "Please, come in"

No one moved.

"Is he joking?" Jake Mason, the hastily appointed Hephaestus counselor asked Katie Garner.

"Its alright, we don't bite…" Remus paused then smiled at what seemed to be an inside joke with just him. "Well…at least not all of us." And with that, both Remus and Chiron disappeared behind the tent's entrance leaving us wondering what he meant by that and how in Zeus' name all of us would fit comfortably in that small tent.

"You go in first, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said with a small nod to the tent. Before I could protest, I realized that I had been sacrificed by everyone else to enter the over crowded space. I groaned in frustration and walked forward only looking back once at the other demigods who had been trained to be heroes but never to sit still in a confided place.

Go figure.

I braced myself as I went in expecting to step on someone's face or hand when I entered. However, I was shocked to see that the inside was just as big as any cabin here at camp. To my left there were three decent-size bunk beds all separated by "wall" made out of the tent's own fabric, a descent size sitting area at the middle of the tent with more than enough chairs, three more bunk beds on my right, a desk, owl cages, and a dining table for at least four people. All the wizards along with Chiron were waiting in the middle of the room for us to come in.

All the training that I had done, all the quest that I had been part of…was apparently not enough experience because my brain did not see the logic in what I was seeing.

"What?" was all I managed to say. Chiron, Remus and everyone else looked at me as if I had gone a bit crazy. I came back out where everyone was waiting impatiently for me, did a full circle around the tent to make sure that it was a small family tent before going back in to the cabin size interior. "What?" I repeated myself. "How-but this is huge!"

"All thanks to an enlargement charm," an elderly man with a silvery long beard and glasses explained as if I knew what he was talking about. "It makes this tent larger and comfortable to a large group." This man, I realized, resembled Merlin from that old Disney movie a Sword in the Stone. In fact, considering that the Greek gods were now living in the United States, what was the chance of actually being in front of the real Merlin from the old English stories?

"Are you Merlin?" I asked before I could filter my words. Several people snickered from their seats which made my face get all hot.

"No, but I'm truly honored to be mistaken by the Merlin," the man said, his blue eyes twinkling with delight. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You…must be Percy."

"Y…yes"

"Percy, where are the others?" Chiron asked me as I was still processing everything.

"We're right…here." Annabeth came in leading the other counselors into the tent. "This place is…huge!"

"Yeah, well…enlargement charm. Makes the tent more comfortable for a large group of people," I said with a smile leaving her as puzzled as I felt.

"Wow," the others exclaimed in amazement.

"Everyone, please gather around and sit," Chiron instructed. At that point, the man, Albus, made chairs appear for us out of nowhere, which, I have to admit, was somewhat of a cool trick.

"Right. Now that our guests have arrived, time for some introductions." Dumbledore said. "Everyone, I believe you've met Remus Lupin," he pointed at the man we had met outside. "Sitting next to him is his wife Nymphadora To-Lupin-sorry, dear, I'm still getting used to the change."

"You can call me Dora," She smiled happily at us. She was a young woman around her twenties with bright red hair and grey eyes that almost matched Athena's own.

"Next here is Fleur and Bill Weasley." This next couple was younger than the first one. She was beautiful almost-and let me emphasize on the almost part-matching Aphrodite's beauty. Please never repeat that to her, otherwise I'll have to deal with her wrath. And believe me; I can't handle another god's dislike at the moment. Ares' is enough for a lifetime.

" 'Ello," She greeted with in what seemed to be a French accent. Most of the demigods (all the males at least) greeted her back with stupid grins planted on our faces.

"Please to meet you all," Bill, her husband, said bringing us back to the reality where she was married to him and not one of us. Bill seemed like a good person except for the scars on his face which made me wonder if he was in some sort of sport that was brutal on him and his face.

"On my right are Bill's brothers: the twins Fred and George and their youngest brother Ronald Weasley."

"Hullo," the three of them said in unison. Apparently, all the Weasley brothers had the most violent shade of red hair that I've ever seen in my life. Ron stared at me with his brown eyes as if trying to read my mind. Meanwhile the twins exchanged a secret mile that I've seen repeatedly on the Stoll brothers when they were planning something we wouldn't like. I made a mental note to keep my eyes on them and my wallet…just in case.

"Viktor Krum, he's from Bulgaria." He said nothing but gave us a curt nod, which I suppose, was a way of greeting us in Bulgarian.

"And last, here we have Miss Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said with a smile.

"And I'm Albus Dumbledore. As I told Percy I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and leader of The Order of the Phoenix."

"I'm very grateful you came," Chiron expressed. "Please, let me introduce the camp counselors." Chiron turned to us and started to point as he named us one by one.

"Katie Garner, Daughter of Demeter and Michael Yew son of Apollo." Katie and Michael raised theirs hand and gave a simple hello. "Next here is Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite and Jake Mason son of Hephaestus, Poxull son of Dionysus and Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, Travis and Connor, sons of Hermes." All of them waved their hands as they were being called, except for Clarisse who just nodded her head, looking angry as always and Silena who gave the wizards a teary smile. "Lastly, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and…Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, let us discuss our issues at hand," said Dumbledore, "Percy, why don't you go first."

"Yeah, wait…what?" I was on the spot again. I looked at Chiron for help not know what to say.

"Your dream, Percy," he explained, "what Kronos said."

"Oh… well." I explained how Luke-Kronos-had instructed Snape to gather everyone since they were ready to set towards Manhattan. I explained to everyone how I believed that the Typhon was a mere distraction to get the gods away from Mt. Olympus. I also told them of my plan. Well, parts of it since it was hard to explain without mentioning Nico and what thought we should do. My plan consisted of going to Olympus and call upon Zeus who, once he doesn't zap us out of existence, will hear us out and bring back the gods back to fight Kronos. Honestly speaking, it wasn't my best idea in the world. Especially when you throw in the fact that my relationship with Zeus was not the best uncle/nephew relationship ever.

"If Kronos destroys Olympus," I said, hoping to conclude my rant of over five minutes, "the gods will wither and Kronos' era will begin…"

"Chaos will reign and every mortal will be in mortal danger…" Chiron nodded, helping me wrap it up. "The demigods on the other hand will be hunted like animals."

"And You-Know-Who will be immortal," said Dora as her hair changed from the violent shade of red to the dark blue black. How I do not know but I made a mental note to ask her later.

"Do I know who?" I asked, blinking in confusion.

"Voldemort," Dumbledore explained. Immediately, almost everyone except for Harry flinched at the name. "He used to be a student of mine. His real name is Tom Riddle and after he graduated from Hogwarts, he began to use his magic in the darkest of ways. He murdered people because of their blood status. You see, our magical abilities are usually passed down by families. However, once in a while, non-magical parents, also called muggles, are able to produce children with magic. Voldemort's mission is to purge our world from all muggle born people for he considers muggles beneath him.

"More than fifteen years ago, at the height of his power, he disappeared. Everyone believed him to be dead. However…just over two years ago, he came back, ready to finish what he started."

"Why did he pretend to be dead?" Katie asked.

No one said anything but stare at Harry.

"It's not a matter of him pretending to be dead but being in a state close or perhaps worse than death," Harry explained.

All of us nodded as if we understood what he had said.

"Can I ask a question," the girl, Hermione, asked, trying to veer away from the topic.

"Sure go ahead," said Chiron, happy to get rid of the awkwardness.

She fixed her eyes on me making me feel as if all of the sudden I had been placed underneath a microscope ready for examination. "Is he the only son of the three brothers from the Mythology I've read? Kronos had six children, six goddesses and three gods. Everyone's is a son or daughter of the other gods…except for him…"

Chiron frowned. "You're very observant, miss…" Chiron looked at Annabeth and I immediately understood. She could easily be a daughter of Athena if she was able to draw that conclusion just by just an introduction.

"Yes, here at camp Percy is the only son of the Big Three-that's what we call the three brothers- however he does have two other cousins: Thalia, daughter of Zeus who has joined Artemis' Hunters and Nico who, for the time being, has left camp for unknown reasons."

"So each of the 'Big Three' only have one child?"

"That's because of the prophecy," Annabeth said for the first time speaking in the meeting.

"Prophecy?" Harry asked his emerald eyes fixed on me. "What does it say?" That question made me roll my eyes without meaning to.

"Wish I could tell you but it hasn't been revealed to me just yet." I looked at Chiron and Annabeth hoping that they had brought it along.

"Percy…are you sure about this?"

"Yes…I need to know what it says." Shooting me an angry look, Annabeth took out the prophecy from a small pouch that hung around her neck and handed it to me reluctantly.

For a while, I didn't know what to do, my hands were slightly trembling with anticipation. Over a dozen pair of eyes stared at me eagerly wanting to know what the Oracle had foretold many years ago. I took a deep breath and with shaky hands, I unfolded the paper and read aloud:

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

"So 'ees going to die?" Fleur asked in a whisper. Her pretty eyes were sad as she looked at me.

"We don't know that yet…" Annabeth retorted with an angry face.

"However, the probabilities are high," I said, my voice shaking. I could not believe that after all this time that I had tried to stay alive in quests and against Kronos, I was meant to die in the end. "It doesn't matter…If I'm supposed to die in order to save Olympus, then so it shall be." Sadly, that didn't come out strong or manly considering that my voice was shaking.

"Percy!" Annabeth was definitely angry this time. "This is why we didn't want you to know. You got scared!"

"I'm not a coward, Annabeth!"

"Guys,' Chiron called for order. I was furious thanks to Annabeth's comment. And to make matters worse, my headache seemed to be making a comeback with full force. I glanced at Annabeth once and saw that she staring at me with the same intense dislike Athena had towards me. "As you can see, Percy will make a decision that will either bring Olympus down or save it. The time is approaching with both Kronos getting ready to attack and the Typhon arriving to Olympus in about five days if the gods are unable to stop him.

"I understand," Dumbledore said. "I believe we have cleared some ground…now all we can do for now is get ready for when they choose to attack." Dumbledore concluded as he stood from his chair. "Chiron can I speak with you privately?"

"Wait, Chiron, before we go…" Clarisse stood as well and looked at Michael from Apollo with distaste. "Ares' matter, what have you decided?"

"Oh, that," Chiron cleared his throat and looked both at Clarisse and Michael seriously. "After hearing both sides and their arguments I've concluded that the broom belongs to Apollo because they were the ones that found it."

"What!"

"Yes!"

"Now Clarisse-"

"No, I'm not hearing it this time." Clarisse looked just as angry as when I broke her spear. "I'm tired of Ares' cabin getting dissed by everyone. We're never respected by anyone around here! So try and fight this battle without us because Ares will not be joining you." And with that, Clarisse stomped out of the tent leaving everyone wondering what had just happened.

"Perfect match for your cousin, don't you think, Harry?" Fred or perhaps it was George asked Harry who just smirked and shrugged. Ron and Hermione however went into a fit of laughs at the thought leaving all of us in the dark as to what that meant. I tried to stay behind as everyone started to file out of the tent but Chiron made it clear that no demigods could stay much longer to hear what Dumbledore and he were going to discuss.

"Don't worry Percy, she'll come around," Chiron said as he ushered us out of the tent.

"Yeah, I hope so…" I mumbled as I exited the tent, however just as when I was about to catch up to Annabeth to apologize, Remus caught up to me instead.

"Are you all right?" he asked with full concern clear in his eyes. "I saw you bring your hand to your temple and wince…"

"Um…yeah, I just have a killer headache but that's all."

"Yeah, I thought you would…Ron's spell was rather strong."

"So it was him!" My eyes twitched with anger. Ron didn't seem to like me much and the feeling was a bit on the mutual side at the moment.

"He didn't mean it, so don't worry, he's not after you. However," he took a small vial with a purple liquid inside. "Drink this, you'll feel better. I cannot promise you that the taste will be better than chocolate but it will make the pain go away."

"Well…I've been dealt worse by the Fates." I chugged the purple liquid and instead of transforming into a frog or a llama- the purple liquid reminded me of The Emperor's New Groove-my headache was gone within an instant.

"That's fantastic, thanks!""Don't mention it," Remus said. "I should go…Dumbledore will want to make a plan on what we should do. Will you and that girl be alright?""Err…" Perhaps following Annabeth was not the wisest decision at the time being. The both of us needed to cool off before trying to make amends. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Good." Remus shook my hand and went back inside, leaving me to wonder what they were going to talk about.

Harry laid down in his bunk just as Remus stepped back into the tent after talking to Percy outside. He was tired but nonetheless, he kept up with the conversation between Chiron and The Order.

"-We'll leave as soon as possible," Chiron said, "I don't know why but Percy wishes to go this route but I suppose it's the only way we could try."

"He's so young." Tonks expressed as she let a big sigh out and rubbed her stomach lightly, which Harry found weird. "To have to make a decision like that. What of his parents?"

"His father, Poseidon, is like any other father: worried about him but he has faith in his child."

"And his mother?"

"Sally is worried about him too, I'm sure." Chiron sighed. "She tried to keep him away from all this but in the end, the Fates had other plans for him. Camp Half-Blood is the best for him and any other demigod. Here we train them to survive the monsters that may attack out of nowhere. He wouldn't be in this situation if it hadn't been for the prophecy."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"After World War Two Poseidon, Zeus and Hades made a pact to not have more children on the River Styx because of the Prophecy," Chiron explained. "As you heard, the prophecy called for a child of the Big Three who would see his sixteenth birthday but would make a decision that could bring Olympus down. As a precaution they took that oath: if they didn't have more children, no harm could come to Olympus"

"So…are you saying that Percy and the others are a mistake?" Tonks asked, alarmed at the thought.

"Not a mistake per say but…the gods broke a promise of never having children; mortal women are the gods' weaknesses."

"What makes you think that Percy is the one of the Prophecy?" Harry heard Viktor Krum ask.

"Thalia has joined the Hunt with Artemis. She will never age past her fifteen years of age. As for Nico, he's only twelve years old. By the rate things are going, Percy is the one considering his sixteenth birthday is coming up very shortly." There was a complete silence from everyone. Harry supposed all were in their thoughts, trying to figure things out.

"In a way, his life resembles Harry's," Fred stated as he stood from his chair and stretched.

"In what way?" George asked as he did the same, a big yawn escaping him.

"The being raised away from your real world?" Fred asked, jokingly.

"Or perhaps a mysterious prophecy behind it all."

"Quit it you two," Bill smacked both his brothers behind the head to quiet them down. "Mum wouldn't like it if you were taunting Harry like that."

Harry had no justification of getting mad for he, too, saw how his and Percy's life were a bit alike. Despite him having parents to Harry's lack of, Percy too was alone in a world he was once a foreigner to but was now its only hope. The thought of he being a mistake entered Harry's mind many times before. If his mum had not gotten pregnant, they might still be alive and he would've been born years later.

'_Voldemort would've gone for Neville instead…' _Harry thought, '_He would be The Boy Who Lived while I had been raised by both my parents. That is…if Neville's own mum had scarified herself as my mum did'_

Harry sighed. He still had many things to do, a lot of research to accomplish in order to help Dumbledore with the Horcruxes. If they were able to find them and destroy them all Harry would finally face Voldemort in a final duel. How he'll do it…he still didn't have a clue.

"Harry, you all right?"

"Huh?" he jumped back to reality to find Hermione and Ron staring at him.

"You need sleep, mate," Ron said as he climbed to the top bed. "And quite frankly so do I, so if you don't mind, Hermione…" Hermione rolled her eyes and walked to her own bed. Ron was right, Harry figured. He had been up for hours and couldn't think clearly, so sleep was perhaps the best thing to do. He let out a large yawn and within minutes of relaxing Harry fell asleep dreaming of a snake that wouldn't die and an angry relative.

* * *

Updated 2/24/12


	6. A Titan Dream

**A Titan Dream**

_August 12, 6:22 p.m._

He found himself standing barefoot on a wet, grassy hill not far from the castle. There was little light coming from the abnormally, starless sky; the moon was shinning but it seemed that its usual bright glow had been taken away. At the foot of the hill, Harry noticed strange figures however, with the lack of light; he was unable to identify what exactly they were. "Statues…" he tried to convince himself in a faint mutter as he looked wildly around trying to find a way down the hill. His sight came upon the castle and he saw that it was not what it used to be; the North Tower was missing while another one looked like it was fixing to collapse if a bird happened to land on it to rest. As he stared at the castle, Harry realized that he didn't had a recollection as to why the castle was almost ready to collapse let alone how he had gotten out on the hill in the first place and barefoot of all things.

"Hello" he called out hoping that either Ron or Hermione were nearby. "Anyone?"

No one answer him.

Exasperated by the lack of light and response from anyone, Harry went for his wand but was surprised that it was not in his jumper. In fact, he was not wearing any of his clothes, much to his sheer horror.

"What the-" he exclaimed loudly as he examined the lack of normal clothes. A dark cloth that upon examination he could tell that it was a deep shade of red covered half his torso and lower body. The edge of the toga-as he realized what it was- had a different material lining it but was not sure that it was. "This has _got_ to be a dream."

"I hope you don't mind the change," a voice from the darkness said. Turning his head fast to the source, hurting his neck on doing so, Harry saw a blond guy around his early twenties approach him. The guy was wearing a toga of a similar color to Harry's, as far as he could tell, but that's were all the similarities ended. His toga was layered many times that even what was left over of it draped around his right arm. Much to Harry's jealousy, he was wearing shoes but what struck him the most was his golden eyes.

Golden was definitely not a natural eye color.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, trying to remain calm despite the fact that he did not like the idea of being alone with him and with no wand at hand. The guy casually stood next to Harry and overlooked the figures below him for a few seconds before sighing and looking at Harry. "I go by many names: Father, Husband by my treacherous wife, Lord, Master, Saturn by the Romans, and Father of Time by others. I however, prefer the name of Kronos. It makes matters much simpler."

"You're-"

"Yes, yes I'm most likely the one you're heard of at that camp my son, Chiron, runs." Kronos chuckled as he took a silver chain with what looked a scythe attached to it. "Yes, I do know you're at camp. My little friend there told me of your arrival and what you plan on doing."

Harry did not know what to do nor say, especially when he, all of the sudden, found himself at the foot of the hill he was standing on a few seconds before. They had not apparated because he felt the same and not sick like previous times. "This has GOT to be a dream. A figment of my overactive and tired imagination," Harry muttered as he looked around. The odd statues were still there, not far from where he was, yet despite the darkness, Harry thought that their silhouettes looked vaguely familiar to him.

"It could be a dream," Kronos suggested with a simple shrug, "or your future. After all, we are family. We owe each other to warn each other of dangers to come."

"What? We're not in related in anyway way."

"Yes. Well, in a way. Your kind is descendants of Hecate, the daughter of my niece Asteria. My grandniece Hecate had children with mortal men making her children not only demigods but magical as well. Those children grew and had children of their own but instead of their magical powers dying, they became more powerful and determined to develop their abilities further. Some bloodlines disappeared while others have remained strong up to this date."

Kronos paused for a while to take in Harry's shocked face before continuing. "And to be honest, I do not believe she has ever stopped being with mortal men so there are a lot of 'godly blood' as I like to call them roaming around your world without them knowing. Last I've bothered to check she had given birth to girl with a man called Marvolo Gaunt, ugly man at that, before running off to do whatever she wanted not caring much for her children's fate. Mortals think she died, or that man Gaunt killed her; she simply left when someone else caught her eye. So in the end of all, think of me as your great, great…well, honestly I don't know how many "great" it could be, but I'm your great grand uncle by your father's side who was a pureblooded wizard. "

Harry could not think straight. He had never given a thought of Merop having a mother yet this information came to him as a bucket of cold water. It all meant that Voldemort was the grandson of the goddess of magic. Harry felt suddenly sick to his stomach at the realization that Voldemort had the backing of Hecate if they were eventually to duel in the end. He was not afraid of dying but the hopes of surviving were now looking very slim.

"Well, now that I have your full attention, let me show you something," Kronos said as he snapped his fingers. The surroundings melted around him before everything went black but before Harry could ask what was going on, he quickly found himself again further away from hill they had been standing underneath not long before. Harry now found himself standing among the statues he had seen back when he was standing on the hill. Now that Harry was closer, he was able to see that they were not any old statues but his friends.

Frozen.

"They're frozen in time," Kronos explained as he walked around examining his friends as if they were pieces of art. "They're not aware of their surroundings or of what has happened to them." He passed by Ron and Hermione. They were holding hands; their faces frozen in fright as they looked at something Harry only wished he could see. They were ready to fight, despite their terror, as their wands were drawn out. Kronos stroked Hermione's cheek before moving on to the rest of the Weasley family. Harry followed suit silently as Kronos examined his own work of art.

Mr. Weasley had an expression of anger while Mrs. Weasley looked terrified. Bill was protecting his brothers and sister while Charlie seemed to be looking after his younger siblings. It was then Harry realized that each sibling was protecting the youngest…Ginny was safe in a way but was still ready to fight no matter what her older brothers happen to say.

Kronos stopped behind Ginny and stroked her hair. "You wouldn't like for her to die, right? Any of them, correct?"

"Leave them alone!" Harry shouted as anger started to boil his blood. He immediately went for his wand remembered that his wand was gone just as Kronos laughed at his attempted before moving on. Harry saw several of his classmates were ready to run away while others, such as Neville and Luna, were running to join the fight. Harry was literally surrounded by everyone. Tonks, who looked a little bigger than usual, and Lupin were not far from the Weasleys; Hagrid was with Dumbledore who was in the middle of casting a spell. Kingsley Shacklebolt, along with the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, was in mid run towards Dumbledore.

"You see…once I achieve my plans and take Olympus down, those that stood against me will suffer," explained Kronos as he walked back to Harry. "Do not underestimate the power of time," he said with a malevolent smile. It was then Kronos raised his right hand and a scythe appeared out of nowhere. Harry was, despite everything he had ever faced, scared out of mind. For some odd reason, that scythe alone terrified him a lot more than Voldemort.

Much to Harry's horror, he understood what Kronos meant by fearing time. The staff emitted a small glow and everyone started aging on the spot as time was moving forward.

Dumbledore was the first to go.

Harry ran to the Headmaster but he could not do anything to stop what Kronos wad doing. He screamed for Kronos to stop but he simply ignored Harry's protest. He witnessed as the skin melted off Dumbledore's bones followed by how they eventually became nothing but pure dust. Harry walked slowly towards Ron and Hermione who looked well beyond fifty years old, their skin was wrinkled and their hair was graying. Meanwhile Remus, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all looked like Dumbledore before they became nothing but skeletons. Ginny along with everyone he had ever cared for became nothing but small piles of dust right front of his eyes just as everyone before them.

Harry wanted to scream but no sound ever came out of his lips. The horror was too great to bear, especially when the images of everyone dying would not go away.

"Now…for my grand finale." He heard Kronos say.

Harry's mouth opened and finally let out a great scream.

The pain.

The searing pain on his arms, legs…his whole body. He felt and saw how the skin on his arms went from normal to old within seconds. His hair was slowly growing longer, thinner and white. Facial hair came and went. He collapsed to his knees out of pure weakness but the impact on the ground made his bones crack making him cry out for someone.

Was it his mother?

Mrs. Weasley?

Ginny?

He was not sure. All he was sure of was that he was full of pain and wanted it to end.

He welcomed the end.

"Stop," he pleaded. His voice had changed. It sounded old. Fragile. Not his own. "Please…please, make it stop...please." No matter how much he begged, it was as if Kronos had gone deaf or his laughter was too loud because he kept going with his torture.

His skin was slowly decaying. Rotting away.

"No more, stop," he mouthed but knew that his voice was gone. Fully on the ground, on his back, he saw Kronos above him. His eyes had a dangerous golden glow to them.

"Now wake, dear nephew, and tell everyone of my warning."

The last Harry saw was Kronos brining the bottom of his scythe staff down on to Harry's chest for a killing blow.

Everything went black.

* * *

Updated 2/27/12


	7. The Third Passenger

**The Third Passenger **

_August 12, afternoon_

After leaving the "bigger on the inside" tent headache-free, I wondered on whether or not find Annabeth and apologize. For what exactly, I wasn't sure but it felt like I was the one that needed to say I'm sorry first at least. Was I happy with the idea? Not really, but it would get us back to talking again. However, after much debate, I settled on letting her cool off while I went for sword practice at the arena on my own. I had to be better and faster than Luke despite the fact that Kronos now possessed him. As I made my lonely walk, I wondered if it'd be easier to just get a Priest or a Greek Pythia and have an exorcism preformed on him.

Life is not that easy, I suppose.

When I arrived to the arena, I discovered Clarisse letting go of her frustration on a poor Greek dummy. Most unfortunately, the poor dummy never stood a chance against Clarisse's spear. As I watched, I realized that she was one of our most fierce fighters when she was in a good mood; however, whenever she was angry, she was a nonstop killing machine. I didn't think she had seen me as I approached, Riptide in hand just in case she got me confused by a dummy.

"Don't waste your breath, punk!" cried Clarisse as she stabbed the dummy's straw heart. So much for being stealthy. "Ares is out of the fight and there's nothing you can do or say that will make us change our mind, especially mine."

Anger started to ring in my ears. Were we going to lose the war because of a dispute over a broom? So many demigods had died, one of them being Beckendorf who had given his life for the cause. I wanted to ask Clarisse why she was doing this, but, without thinking, a rather dumb move from my part, I started attacking her instead. I suppose anger blinded me or my ADHD made me act on impulse but I was actually attacking Clarisse with Riptide and didn't want to stop. She was startled at first, but quickly got over it when she saw me going for her head with Riptide. Nothing like your friendly game of sparring with sharp objects to clear your head of issues, pent up anger and frustration you may have.

We fought in silence for a while. I had managed to land a couple of hits on her shoulder and ribs but she was a much better warrior than I was. I supposed having Ares as your father helps. As she dodged one of my attacks with skill, I realized that if we didn't convince her of joining us against Kronos' force again, we were sure to have an even much more difficult fight. While all of us had skills, the Ares' campers were our brute force and without them, we were doomed.

"So you're not going to help us because of a cleaning supply?" I finally asked as she went for my chest with the butt of her spear. Luckily enough I had managed to trip on a rock when I was stepping backwards and avoided the spear by falling flat on my demigod behind. I felt my face get hot from either embarrassment or pure heat from the sparring. I truly hoped that it was the latter.

"You're pathetic, Jackson," Clarisse said with a sneer. Her spear's tip was an inch away from my forehead; her brown eyes closely resembled her father's intense, fiery look. Minus the whole actual fire thing, you know. "How are you supposed to save Olympus when you can't even avoid tripping? You better hope the fight doesn't happen around rocks, otherwise the Olympians and demigods are doomed."

"I suppose that's not your concern anymore, Clarisse." I waited for her to shock me with Maimer but fortunately enough, she lowered her spear before glaring at me.

"Yeah, you're right." Clarisse turned and began to walk away towards the cabins. "To answer your question, this isn't just about a dumb broom. It is about all the insults and disrespect my cabin has gone through with the rest of the demigods. I know what it's said about us. About me. However, whenever someone wants a favor from Ares, everyone forgets the insults they've said. No one asks for forgiveness and expect us to follow orders without asking questions. In the end, Jackson, it's about pride and respect." Without another word, Clarisse left me in the arena to wonder what she had said. To be honest, I understood why she was angry but why couldn't she be angry some other time? If she had picked any time after the war to wring Michael's neck, or the rest of the campers, it would've been all right with me. However, now was not really the time to pull out of a war that was looming upon us.

I needed to clear my head. Beckendorf's death, Clarisse's decision, my argument with Annabeth, my supposed decision and death…It was all beginning to be too much for me. I wish I could talk to mom to tell her that I was alive but to also vent with her and ask for some advice. Some of her cookies would also hit the spot to be honest. I made up my mind. Considering I couldn't send an Iris message my mom nor use a cell phone, I decided to go to the only place where everything made sense for me: the sea.

* * *

Harry woke from his sleep with a violent jolt. He looked around at his strange surroundings feeling disoriented. He was about to reach for his wand until everything came coming back: the portkey to the States, fighting Bellatrix and meeting actual children of the Greek gods. As he sat upright, Harry took a deep breath and tried to recollect the rather creepy dream he just had. Everything about it gave him the shivers. He remembered Kronos looking at his friends as if they were mere pieces of art just before he disintegrated them into nothing. When he remembered his own fate in the dream, he hastily looked down his hands and was relieved to see that they were still young.

In the bed above him, Ron was snoring away with one arm and leg dangling off his bed. He tried to go back to sleep but the commotion, metal clanking and yelling from the kids outside made it an impossible task. When he decided that sleep was no longer a choice, he got out of bed and stretched, feeling a pang of jealousy at Ron's ability to sleep through almost everything except Mrs. Weasley's angry voice

Not wishing to stick around while everyone slept, Harry crossed the tent as quietly as he could with the idea of exploring camp. However, his plans of exploring went sour when he found himself face to face with Dumbledore himself.

"Ah, it seems as if you've read my mind, Harry. I was on my way to wake you considering that I wished to have a chat with you privately."

"Professor?"

"Walk with me, Harry, no reason to wake the rest up. I fear that in the next few days, things such as sleep will be a luxury, might as well they get it now while they still can."

Harry followed Dumbledore in silence wondering what the headmaster wanted to talk about. During the day, camp was definitely more interesting that what the night had to offer. Kids of every age were walking wearing full armor, and carrying various types of weapons such as swords, spears and bows. He could not believe that a kid as young as ten was holding a bow almost as big as as he was and getting ready for war was while he, at that age, was either running away from Dudley or playing on his own with his old toy soldiers at pretend war.

"Do you know where we're going, sir?" Harry asked as he saw a climbing wall at a distance. For some odd reason, from where he was standing, it looked like there was lava around it.

"I have as much knowledge of these grounds as much as you do, Harry," said Dumbledore as he smiled. "Let's call this an exploration, if you will." As they continued walking, Harry realized that the campers were staring at them with curiosity before whispering to themselves. Having been through the awkward glances and gossip most of his life, Harry managed to ignore them just fine.

"So Harry, what are your thoughts about this place and its inhabitants?" Dumbledore asked as they arrived at a creek.

Harry stared at his old professor for a while as he gathered his thoughts. "Well, to be honest, sir, I never knew this world existed until a less than twelve hours ago. A bit weird, thought, they seem to train kids for battle as if their lives depended on it."

"Their lives do depend on it, Harry," Dumbledore explained. "The monsters you saw have absolutely no problem in killing a demigod child as young as five if it could." Harry shivered at the thought. "While usually thirteen is the age they start to be hunted by the monsters, their lives are always in danger regardless of the age. They have to develop their abilities, otherwise their life span will be rather short."

"Are there demigods back home?"

"To be honest, Harry, I don't know. The gods moved to the States many years ago, due to the country being the heart of muggle civilization. Britain was once at the heart so I think that there were demigods many years before. However, I don't doubt the gods like to travel to other parts of the world when they have some time off."

"How come we've never heard of them? How come they hide from us?"

Dumbledore winced in pain as his hand seemed to be hurting him again. Harry wanted to ask the story behind that injury but he knew better. Dumbledore hid his hand under his robe and smiled at Harry ."You see, Harry, wizards are not liked that much as you possibly already know that. Demigods are no different than muggles, except that they have a much bigger reason to dislike us right now."

"Because we're descendants from Hecate?"

"Yes, exactly that." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes on Harry. "That's not part of your History lessons with Professor Bins…how did you know this?" Harry explained his dream to Dumbledore about what Kronos had said, about the spy at camp and how Voldemort was actually the grandchild of Hecate herself. Dumbledore said nothing for a while. Harry could almost see the gear turning in the headmaster's head.

"This might be a problem." Dumbledore's tone was no longer light as it had been a few moments ago. "You see, Harry, the demigods distrust us because of our unique power, however when you add the fact Hecate has sided with Kronos their distrust towards us increases along with the gods'. Hecate herself may use her influence on our magic when the fight starts. If we help to win the battle, the gods will interfere with Hecate. They may or may not punish her but they will certainly stop her from influencing Voldemort in the future when our own war begins."

Harry was about to say something when a loud bang startled him. "Ah, I believe that it's time for dinner. Come, Harry, let us get the others. We don't want to be late when the wood nymphs serve the food."

* * *

Number one perk of being the son of the sea god was that I could will the water to get me wet or keep me dry if I wanted. So when I made my way to the dining pavilion, which, by the way, I was starving by that point, I was dry as a bone. My anger had cooled off thanks to the alone time I had at the sea and the one sided conversations I had with the fish. I had, however, yet to talk to Annabeth, which could make my anger comeback depending on the route the conversation took. As I walked towards the pavilion, none of the campers approached me and I immediately knew that word about my upcoming death had made its rounds. I was a walking, talking dead man to them. Not wanting to put up with their pity by making small talk, I approached someone whom I hadn't seen in a long time: Juniper.

"Hi Juniper!" I greeted as I caught up to her. She turned fast, her eyes looking at me with hope before a disappointed look took over. Her amber hair was a mess but I didn't want to tell her that…I'd done that more than once and trust me, I had finally learned my lesson.

"Oh…it's only you, Percy," she muttered as silent green tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Nice to see you too…" I grumbled.

"I'm sorry...I'm just worried about Grover, that's all. He's been missing for a while now…"I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach. Because of everything that had happened with the attacks, our guests, and the prophecy, I hadn't given Grover one single thought. I felt like a horrible friend right now.

"How long as it been since you've talk to him?"

"About three months…" she hiccupped as she withdrew a tissue from her sleeve. "He's been travelling all over trying to get Pan's message across to everyone. He would send me a message every other day and talk about how the other nature spirits were reacting to Pan's death." She paused for a second and gave me a pleading look. "You don't think he ran off with another nymph, do you? Perhaps he found a more exotic one and doesn't want to come back." At that thought, Juniper began to cry harder.

"What? No way, Juniper, Grover loves you," I said as I patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. "And don't worry, the sympathy link is still there and since I'm still alive, I'm sure Grover is as well. I'll find him one way or another, Juniper, and when I do, I'll punch him once for you and then tell him to get in touch with you."

Juniper smiled, "Percy, you're a good friend," she said before we continued our walk to the pavilion. My stomach was grumbling but I was, nonetheless, worried about Grover. Our sympathy link was still there…but I couldn't get in touch with him no matter how much I tried. I knew, though, that he was still alive because I wasn't dead, just as I had told Juniper.

Great side effect of sympathy links.

The pavilion was the same as always save for the extra table that had been most likely been conjured by Dumblerydore or whatever his name was. I would've told them to sit with me-the table was just way too big for one person, or two if you count my half-brother Tyson, but I doubt Poseidon would've liked that after my spirit-to-father-conversation we had.

I gave a portion of my food to the gods, asked my dad for help for the upcoming battle, and continued on my merry way to my table with a plate full of smashed potatoes, and a piece of meat. On my way back, I spotted Annabeth sitting with her brothers and sisters who were looking down at a piece of paper. Most likely going over battle plans and strategies. Making note to talk to her after dinner, I sat down at my table, ready to eat food when all of the sudden I spotted a shadow at the edge of the woods. I narrowed my eyes at the spot, my hand slowly went to my pocket for Riptide just in case. However, the more I stared at the shadow, the more it became familiar to me.

Nico had come back to camp but was not joining us due to the camp's animosity towards Hades. He remained hidden but motioned me to follow him into the forest. I should've told Annabeth or Chiron where I was going but I needed to prove them that I was not a coward at all and that I was ready to meet my fate.

* * *

"What do you mean we have to throw our food to the fire?" Ron asked Dumbledore as Harry saw all the other campers throw their own food into the fire in the middle of the eating pavilion.

"Not all your food, just a portion. It would help to pray to the gods as you do so or at least say thanks to Zeus for not sending a bolt down on any of you." Harry looked up at the sky half expecting a thunderbolt to come down on their table and burn them to smithereens. His eyesight scanned the surroundings. The pavilion was perhaps as large as the Great Hall and it sat on a hill that overlooked the sea. There were at least twelve large tables for every kid in the camp and a large bonfire. What struck Harry as strange was that the pavilion, which was framed in Greek columns, had no walls or a ceiling to protect them from bad weather.

Harry came back from throwing part of his food into the fire when he spotted an almost empty table. Percy was sitting by himself and when he suggested the idea of sitting with him to Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore explained that they couldn't because the kids were to sit in the table of their parentage along with their other half siblings.

"To be honest, I think Percy has the best deal," Fred said as he sat on the table Dumbledore had conjured. "No other obnoxious little brothers to bother you."

"Aye, does sound like bliss." George nodded in agreement. "Oi! Have you seen these goblets? They stay full with whatever you want it. What did you say this was again?" He asked Chiron.

"It's called Coke," answered Chiron, "it's what you would call a fizzy drink."

"Taste great!" George's eyes were wide. Harry stifled a laugh knowing perfectly well what was in those goblets after seeing it plenty of times in Dudley's room. George was going to be awake for a long time.

"He looks bored," Hermione said as she took a bite of her food.

"Once you a few siblings, Hermione, you will be able to understand the need to get away from them all," Fred pointed out. Harry, on the other hand, said nothing considering that he agreed with the both of them. One glance at a table, which was packed with kids of all ages, he knew that that was too many brothers and sisters. _'But being alone like Percy is just as bad…'_

"Looks like the parent of _that_ table has been busy," George said with a laugh as he, too, saw the table that was packed.

"That's Lord Hermes' table," Chiron said.

"Didn't know Percy's owl was a lord or that it had fathered kids…" George whispered under his breath causing Ron to choke on his food.

"He's the messenger of the gods, muggers and travelers, isn't he?" Hermione asked.

"Precisely, though I wouldn't use the word 'muggers' with him if I were you." Chiron nodded towards the table. "That table if packed due to many kids who haven't been determined by their respective parent. Hermes takes anyone and everyone in that needs a place to stay. Some are his actual sons and daughters but a good lot of them are the children of the other gods."

"So what you're saying is that they're being ignored by their godly parent?"

Chiron was silent for a while, as he was trying to find the best way to answer Harry's question. "Yes, I suppose that's the best way to put it and I fear that this is the reason why Luke chose to go to war against the Olympians. He felt ignored by his father and angry towards the other gods who ignored or forgot about their children and just left them behind as if they were nothing to them. In a way, this war is revenge towards the gods."

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. Parents ignoring their own children? Harry wondered how he would feel if he knew that one of his parents had purposefully ignore him for his entire life. Anger, most likely, and bitterness towards either his mother or father for doing such a thing to him. He could understand why Luke, who apparently started the war over the gods' constant irresponsibility, had started the war. However, did he really have to start a whole civil war among the demigods to get his point across?

"You alright, Harry?" asked Hermione as she lowered her fork down. She looked tired, dark circles were under her eyes and her usual bushy hair was now tied in a messy ponytail to keep it away from her face. "You're rather quiet this evening. Is your scar hurting? Because if it is, you need to tell Dumbledore immediately. "

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, Hermione, my scar isn't hurting; I suppose I'm just tired though." Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to help the gods anymore if they had this attitude towards their own children. He wanted to speak to Dumbledore about it, but he was now deep in conversation with Chiron over Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and Wizarding politics. Chiron also wanted to know how his centaur friends and distant relatives were doing in the Forbidden Forest and if they were causing Dumbledore any problems. He made note to talk to the headmaster later, after dinner.

"Oi...what's that?" Ron nudged Harry hard on the ribs as nodded his head towards the edge of the forest. Harry had to narrow his eyes to see what Ron was talking and was fixing to tell Ron that he was seeing things until he spotted a small silhouette. From a distance, he couldn't make up who it was but Percy, on the other hand, seemed to have known considering he immediately left his table and proceeded to follow the shadow deeper into the forest. "Wonder what he's up to, that Percy bloke."

"Think we should follow him?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"Better than having to listen to those two talk about how they're going to try their new product on the demigods." Harry looked past Ron and saw both Fred and George plotting. He wondered if it was wise to mess with teenagers with dangerous weapons such as swords. The answer, he knew, was no and hoped that the twins would soon realize that.

Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to get away easily when everyone on their table was distracted. Harry, per Dumbledore's constant instruction, carried his invisibility cloak in his book bag. He wanted to take it out and use it, but he didn't feel safe taking it out while they were still in plain view of the pavilion and everyone.

"Wonder what he's up to." Harry and his friends entered the forest and continued to follow Percy from a safe distance. They almost lost him twice but the loud growling ahead, which reminded Harry of Hagrid's pet Fluffy, made it easy to track him again. The third time they lost him, however, they realized that not only had they walked deep into the forest and were now lost, but that they couldn't hear the voices or growling that had helped them follow Percy.

"You know, it's not nice to follow people," a voice said. The owner of the voice emerged from the shadows as if he had been one with them. "Who are you?" He was a kid of maybe twelve year of age, with dark brown hair, dark eyes and pale skin. He was wearing an aviator jacket on top of his all-black clothing. The dangerous part in all this was that he kid was pointing a rather dark and deadly looking blade at them and his eyes showed that he was ready to use it on them soon if they didn't answer his question.

"Put the sword down, Nico, they're harmless." Percy had been behind them all along while they were almost hacked by the kid. He climbed down a tree, sword in hand, and approached the kid, Nico. "Really, Nico. They're wizards. They came here to help us."

"You can't trust people who use magic, Percy, Hecate sided with Kronos…they're bound to be spies."

"Just because they're descendants of Hecate, it doesn't make them our enemy."

"I swear I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione was shaking as the sword was now in front of her. "My name's Hermione Granger, this here," she nudged her head to the right, "is Ron Weasley, and the other one is Harry Potter. We came here from the England to help because well, if we don't, we'll be stuck with our enemy for eternity without being able to kill him."

"Yeah, and trust us, we don't want…HIM…to win any sort of war," said Ron.

Nico lowered the dark sword and stared at Harry who felt a shiver go down his spine. For some odd reason, it felt like staring at the kid was like staring at the face of death. "So you're Harry Potter."

"Have you had dreams as well about Bellatrix cursing his name?" Percy asked as he made his own sword transform into a pen.

"No…more like I met his mother, Lily Potter, you definitely have her eyes"

"You what?"

"I was walking in Elysium, trying to clear my head after an argument with father, when I bumped into Lily. She thinks she's in haven, due to her not knowing about Elysium, but she's happy. She talks a lot about her son."

"Elysium? That's in the Underworld, isn't it?"

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." Hermione gave a squeak next to Harry who now understood why staring at this kid was like staring at death. He was the son of Hades, lord of the Underworld, where all the souls went once their bodies died. "Now, I'm sorry to cut this short…but Percy and I need to go someplace."

Percy sighed, "let's go before I change my mind."

"Wait, I have to ask you questions…about my mum and my dad."

Nico looked at Harry, his dark eyes softened as he apparently took pity on Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't summon her and it's not wise to ask about your father either. "

"But you can take me to them, to the Underworld."

"Well…we're going there…" Percy said which Nico immediately sent him a cold stare.

"We have other business to attend to, not the Underworld. Mrs. O'Leary? Here, girl." The loud growling appeared again and this time they saw the source of it. From deep in the shadows, a large black dog with, thankfully, one head appeared. Her head was low, gaze was intently on Harry, Ron and Hermione and her teeth were bare. Ron groaned and stepped back a bit, his hand was in his pocket, ready to grab the wand just in case. Harry, who was behind Ron and Hermione, also had his hand on his wand, just in case the dog decided to attack his friends.

"Nice doggy," whimpered Ron, "very nice doggy."

"Down, Mrs. O'Leary." Nico petted the dog as if she were a harmless lapdog. "They're friends, I think, so don't eat them."

"What is that?" Hermione asked, inching further away from the dog.

"Mrs. O'Leary here is a hellhound," Nico said as Harry took the opportunity of everyone being distracted to duck behind his two friends to go through his bookbag. "She harmless, so to speak."

"She doesn't look harmless," Ron whispered and Hermione agreed.

"Percy, are you ready? We have to do this now; otherwise it'll be too late…"

"Yes, let's go." Percy nodded, his complexion was pale and his eyes showed a hint of fear, Hermione noticed. Nico climbed on top of Mrs. O'Leary as if she were a horse with Percy following suit.

"Please, don't tell Annabeth any of this," said Percy from on top of the hellhound.

"Err…sure. No problem." Ron kept a vigilant eye on Mrs. O'Leary's mouth just in case she was to mistake him for a chew toy. They trotted a few paces back before running full speed ahead towards a tree.

"Hey…where's Harry?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked around to see that Harry was missing. It didn't take her long to realize what he had done.

"Harry, wait no!" from underneath his invisibility cloak, Harry heard Hermione shout for him before everything went dark.

* * *

Yeah...I updated. About time! *Hides from angry mob* I hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me how glad you are that I updated...how angry you are...how (insert here) you are that I took forever and ever. However, just to let you know, I only updated because of a lot of people **WANTING** me to update. So...yeah...I write this **FOR YOU**! So...if you wanna know what happens next, review. Otherwise, if no one does or if I get a few reviews, I'm just going to abandon this again for good and concentrate on my other stories. Not being mean or hateful or whatever, but you have to realize that I'm in my 20's, work full time, I have projects that I'm getting paid for and have a life of my own, including a wedding to plan and a social life. I don't wanna feel like I wasted my time. Alright, rant over. Thank you! :)


End file.
